Laços Eternos
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: A convivência de Saga e Kanon pela primeira vez, depois de treze anos de separação. Saga vai aceitar a idéia louca de incesto? cont. de Destinos Cruzados. Lemon. KanonxSaga COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Laços Eternos**

**Capítulo I**

Os olhos se acostumaram rapidamente com a escuridão.

Mas onde ele estava? Se aquele lugar silencioso era o Inferno, então era melhor do que imaginara. Se nenhuma criatura do submundo viesse incomodá-lo, ótimo. Ele poderia repousar ali por horas eternas. Nada mais importava. O mundo fora salvo.

Fechou os olhos novamente e em vez de um negrume, viu aquele rosto em sua mente. Quantos dias haviam se passado desde aquele reencontro? Eles nunca mais se veriam? Não, apesar de tudo, _ele _não merecia o Inferno. E se ele estava no Céu, então não haveria nenhuma chance para eles. Se não houvera em vida, por que haveria após a morte?

Talvez aquele fosse mesmo o Inferno e sua penitência fosse ter de passar a eternidade lembrando-se de que botara tudo a perder em seu desejo incontrolável. O arrependimento não fora o suficiente e ele soubera que não seria. Mas se ao menos ele pudesse ter tido uma chance, mínima que fosse, mas uma chance de dizer que se arrependera e que apesar de toda aquela loucura, ele sempre o amara. Mesmo quando o odiara, fora com todo seu amor. Se houvesse uma chance...

O dever para com a deusa viera em primeiro lugar, no fim das contas. Era assim que as coisas deveriam ter sido desde o começo.

Passos ecoaram e ele abriu os olhos, apenas para se deparar com a escuridão de novo. Pensou ter ouvido um gemido de dor ao longe e apurou os ouvidos.

Não demorou até que ele ouvisse uma voz familiar.

- Ei, onde eu estou? - a voz soara distante. - Aliás, onde está o Camus?

Riu. Então não estava sozinho no Inferno. Que pecados Milo estaria pagando ali? Sorte a dele se o Cavaleiro de Aquário também estivesse lá. Talvez o submundo não fosse tão solitário para algumas pessoas, afinal.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, sentindo um cansaço apossar-se dele. Queria dormir e apenas entregar-se a um sono interminável. Pouco lhe importava se os outros também estavam ali. _Ele_ certamente não estava e era difícil afirmar se isso era bom ou ruim.

Sentia que estava perdendo a consciência e adentrando um mundo de sonhos – ou pesadelos, quem sabe - quando a voz feminina e suave ecoou, tão próxima que o assustou.

- Seu irmão está vivo, também. Já é tempo de retornarem aos seus templos.

Retornar ao templo? Ah sim, então Athena estava ali para lhe dar um passe de saída do Inferno? Parecia uma proposta irrecusável, mas provavelmente não passava de um sonho, então por que se dar ao trabalho de responder?

- Parece que ele está em um sono confortável, Athena. - outra voz conhecida soou próxima. - Saga não quis esperar e já subiu para o Terceiro Templo.

"Saga não quis esperar... não quis esperar por mim?"

- Talvez seja melhor deixar um soldado esperando que ele acorde para que o oriente. Podemos ir para as Doze Casas, Camus? Aliás, Milo estava procurando por você.

O som dos passos começaram a ressoar cada vez mais distantes.

"Esperem!"

Kanon abriu os olhos e se levantou. Havia uma porta a sua frente e ela ficara entreaberta, deixando um pequeno feixe de luz entrar. Saiu a tempo de ver Athena e Camus dobrarem a esquina daquele corredor longo e iluminado ao ponto de ferir-lhe os olhos.

Então eles estavam vivos. E Saga estava vivo.

Havia uma chance, ainda.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

O templo fora reformado, mas continuava quase o mesmo. Os cômodos conservavam lembranças de uma vida que se fora e que estava recuperada. A parede continuava ali. E era nela que a maior parte das lembranças residiam.

Ele ouvira batidas e ficara atônito. "Será o outro cavaleiro?", pensara. Pedira para que o jovem parasse com o barulho e um silêncio se estabelecera. "Ele me ouviu?"

Aquela fora a porta de comunicação entre eles. Uma porta trancada que os impedira de se verem, tocarem, olharem nos olhos. Mas uma barreira que não os impedira de conversar, gerar uma grande amizade, apaixonar-se. E quando a barreira se desmaterializara, como uma cortina que cedia lentamente, eles haviam conhecido a espantosa verdade.

Eram irmãos. Irmãos gêmeos.

"Mas eu não te amo como a um irmão. O que fazer?"

A parede estava ali, mas a barreira não mais existia. Ou pelo menos, era o que ele pensava. Porque Saga sabia que quando Kanon adentrasse o templo de Gêmeos, seria pela porta da frente. Seria pela parte do templo que um dia Shion dissera pertencer apenas a Saga. E que agora pertencia a ambos.

Não havia mais um templo dividido em duas partes distintas. Havia apenas uma casa que deveria ser dividida por irmãos.

Irmãos que se amavam como amantes. Que se amavam de forma pecadora.

Mais de treze anos haviam se passado, mas as lembranças continuavam ali, conservadas junto àquela parede. E os sentimentos? Haviam resistido ao tempo?

Era apenas uma farsa dizer que não. Pois ele olhara para aquele corpo adormecido coberto por um lençol branco. Tão sereno, tão ingênuo quanto apenas em sonhos ele podia ser. Os anos haviam lhe conferido traços de maturidade, mas era ele. Era Kanon, e era igual a ele. Era seu irmão gêmeo, aquele que fora um de seus melhores amigos, sua primeira paixão. E seu inimigo.

Era aquele que tentara impedi-lo de atravessar a Terceira Casa, usando de sua própria técnica, quando ambos pareciam estar em lados opostos novamente. Era aquele que lhe entregara a adaga com a qual Athena se suicidaria. Aquele que desviara o olhar ao fazê-lo, pois não podia suportar a culpa, ou a verdade, ou o fato de que Saga manchara sua honra vendendo-se a Hades. Ou porque não podia suportar contemplar aquele rosto que ele vira por poucos momentos há treze anos e tivera de dar um adeus carregado de ódio.

Aquele que entraria a qualquer instante no templo de Gêmeos era uma pessoa que Saga não sabia como encarar.

A vida lhes fora devolvida para que todos tivessem a oportunidade de resolver seus problemas pessoais, de viver como pessoas normais. Um presente de Athena como reconhecimento pelo que eles haviam realizado naquela Guerra Sagrada.

Saga tinha a chance de se retratar com Kanon, de dizer que desejara vê-lo também, mas não tendo que assassinar os mestres para isso. Agora ele entenderia. Mas agora as coisas já não eram como há treze anos. Já não era como quando aquela parede ocultava suas identidades.

As perguntas sem respostas haviam permanecido, um rastro de coisas não ditas fora deixado ao longo daqueles anos de separação. Mesmo que agora tivesse maturidade, ele seria capaz de lidar com tudo isso?

Caminhou em passos lentos e incertos e parou na entrada do Terceiro Templo.

Não faria mal dar as boas vindas quando Kanon estivesse de volta. De volta a casa _deles_.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

A escadaria parecia mais longa do que jamais fora. O Santuário parecia abandonado e o silêncio imperava. Será que nem todos haviam sido revividos? Ou será que estavam tão saudosos de seus lares que haviam se trancado neles? Ou ainda, poderiam estar em outros lugares, com outras pessoas.

Por que ele fora presenteado com outra vida? Sim, pois era um presente dos deuses, literalmente. Kanon não temia o julgamento celestial, muito pelo contrário. Mas morrer deixando para trás aquela mínima chance que ele tanto almejara soava tão mal.

Talvez fosse uma ilusão, talvez ele ainda estivesse adormecido naquele catre frio no submundo e sonhando que subia aqueles lances eternos de escada, sem ainda avistar a fachada desfocada de Gêmeos. Mas se nesse sonho ele pudesse ver Saga, seria um sonho maravilhoso.

E um pouco adiante, parado na entrada do templo, Saga já o avistava. Seus traços não estavam bem definidos pela distância, mas os cabelos azulados esvoaçavam e os passos ansiosos acentuavam aquela postura eternamente rebelde de Kanon.

Era ele, estava vivo e retornava.

_- Kanon... pode me odiar por isso, pode ficar sem falar comigo, faça o que quiser. Eu... estou certo de que..._

_Saga respirara fundo e olhara fixamente para a parede, com ar corajoso._

_- Estou certo de que... amo você!_

_Do outro lado, Kanon arregalara os olhos._

_- O-o que? - exclamara._

_- Eu... gosto de você. Sabe, quando conversamos sobre namorar um outro cavaleiro? Se eu pudesse, queria que fosse com você._

_Depois de um momento de hesitação, a resposta:_

_- Eu também, Saga, Odeio admitir isso, mas eu também._

_- Me pergunto o que faremos, mas não gosto das respostas._

_- Esqueça isso agora. Nós daremos um jeito. Eu darei um jeito. Apenas não vamos pensar nisso agora._

Matar os mestres e assumir seus lugares era a melhor maneira de ficarem juntos? Por que as coisas haviam tomado aquele rumo? Kanon o amara tanto a ponto de querer matar alguém por isso? Era doentio e no entanto, Saga o fizera. Matara os mestres e não fora para ficar ao lado do gêmeo. Fora para tomar o domínio do Santuário em nome de nada. Fora por uma vingança tola, que seu lado maléfico desempenhara.

Além de Kanon, ele perdera a sanidade. Por que as coisas haviam tomado um rumo daqueles?

Não havia tempo para respostas agora. Seu irmão gêmeo subia o último lance de degraus e ele o via então, claramente. Ainda era seu reflexo no espelho. Era o mesmo que o confrontara quando a Guerra Sagrada eclodira.

Ali estava a pessoa que durante meses fora apenas uma presença sem rosto, do outro lado de uma parede. Os sentimentos haviam mudado, passados mais de treze anos e após a descoberta da incrível verdade?

Kanon ergueu o olhar e piscou duas vezes, incerto quanto a realidade do que via. Aquele que dividira o útero de sua mãe com ele estava ali e ainda era a pessoa que depois de ele jurar para si mesmo que odiava, amava de uma maneira proibida.

E não dava a mínima para isso.

_- Fuja comigo, Saga. Vamos mandar tudo isso aos quintos! Eles não precisam de nós, Athena não precisa de nós._

_- Não diga bobagens. Tenho um dever com a deusa e com o Santuário, não voltarei atrás._

_- Se não fossemos irmãos, você não iria até o fim, não é mesmo? Está se culpando por estes sentimentos e vai punir a mim!_

_- Você sabe que merece a punição e porquê a merece._

Ele merecera a punição. Tinha ciência disso agora. Mas de qualquer forma, ainda estava disposto a ir com Saga para onde quer que fosse. Athena lhes dera uma nova vida, lhes dera uma nova chance. Que importava se eles eram irmãos ou não?

Mas Saga ainda devia se culpar por aqueles sentimentos. Kanon olhou-o nos olhos finalmente, depois de tanto tempo e buscou qualquer sinal que pudesse encontrar ali.

Não sabia definir bem, havia uma porção de coisas expressas naquele olhar sério. Ele aproximou-se o quanto pôde e julgou ser seguro e abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Cheguei, Saga.

oOo

Sentado no sofá da sala, ele observava Kanon explorar cada milímetro do templo, procurando alguma coisa. Esperou, imaginando o que seria. Estava um pouco desapontado. Depois de tantos anos sem contato, não seria ideal que eles aproveitassem a oportunidade para falarem sobre tudo o que havia acontecido e definir como seriam as coisas agora que dividiriam o mesmo teto?

Mas Kanon estava mais preocupado em procurar alguma coisa qualquer e parecia convicto de que ela se encontrava em algum lugar por ali.

- Ei, Saga. A Athena te disse por que nos reviveu? Isto é, foi ela não?

- Hm? Ah, foi. Ela não falou com você? Bem, - fez uma pausa. - sorte sua ter perdido o discurso. Ela acha que fomos brilhantes durante a guerra e merecemos uma chance de vivermos nossas próprias vidas. Em resumo, é isso.

- Como imaginei. A verdade é que a princípio eu pensei que estivesse no inferno, sabe. - ele agora procurava debaixo da mesa. - Mas que bom que a deusa foi tão bondosa com a gente. Você tinha razão.

Saga não respondeu, apenas se lembrou das palavras de Shion.

_- Mestre Shion... por que eu não posso conhecer o outro cavaleiro? Ele não é muito solitário, sem contato com as outras pessoas?_

_- A natureza de Gêmeos não permite que vocês se conheçam. Poderia ser um desastre. - afagara os cabelos do garoto. - Mas um dia quem sabe, quando a Terra estiver em paz, Athena possa lhes retribuir por sua bravura e esforço e vocês possam ser todos amigos._

Naquela época, ele não quisera esperar tanto para ver Kanon. Mas nunca pensaria em assassinar os mestres apenas para consegui-lo. E no entanto, tanta coisa acontecera e fugira de seu controle. Shion, Ares¹, Aiolos... todos haviam sido vítimas de sua insanidade, de sua fraqueza. Saga ainda não se perdoara por isso.

E então a voz de Kanon afastou-lhe os pensamentos.

- Achei! - exclamou e pareceu que sua voz vinha do quarto.

Num instante, ele estava na sala de novo. Sentou-se ao lado de Saga e só então este pode ver o que ele procurara com tanta ansiedade. Era seu caderno de desenho e alguns lápis de cor. Mesmo depois de adulto ele ainda gostava tanto daquilo?

Saga se lembrou de quando descrevera cada Cavaleiro de Ouro para Kanon, que não os conhecia. Pelas regras do Santuário, Saga era o oficial cavaleiro de Gêmeos e devia treinar junto aos dourados. Kanon não podia ter contato com nenhum dos donos das Doze Casas e treinava com os cavaleiros de Prata. Naquela vez então, ele dissera: "Vou desenhá-los. Mas não poderei saber se ficaram parecidos ou não."

E Saga sempre se perguntara o quão solitária não era a vida do _outro cavaleiro. _Kanon sempre desejara treinar com pessoas fortes e até mesmo medir sua força com a de Saga. Eles viviam discutindo sobre quem venceria se pudessem se ver. Mas havia aquela parede. Houvera aquela parede e quem sabe fosse melhor que ela não houvesse sido destruída. Aquela barreira os mantivera seguros. No fim das contas, nunca haveria uma chance para os dois, não era?

Mas Kanon não parecia estar se importando com isso. Estava totalmente concentrado em seu desenho, como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que desejara fazer durante todo aquele tempo de guerra e dor.

Incomodado com a indiferença do irmão, Saga se levantou e saiu do templo. Era melhor ficar ali, recostado a um pilar, observando o dia dar lugar a noite. Era melhor ter a mente voltada para o belo crepúsculo e longe de Kanon.

oOo

- Ah, aí está você! - Kanon se levantou animado e foi até o gêmeo, que adentrava o templo.

A noite já estava alta. Saga ficara horas do lado de fora da casa, a mente vagando entre passado e presente. Já estava cansado de pensar e se enrolar naquela teia de perguntas. Entrou e lá estava Kanon com o caderno em mãos e um sorriso infantil no rosto. Era aquele Kanon que lhe fizera companhia, nas intermináveis conversas através do muro que dividia o templo em duas casas distintas. Era aquele garoto revolucionário e destemido, que apenas crescera.

- Veja! - ele segurou o caderno e mostrou a folha desenhada para Saga. - Que tal?

O sorriso naquele rosto quase idêntico ao seu enquanto esperava uma resposta tornava a situação cômica. Saga não sabia se ria, se socava o irmão, se saía do Santuário e nunca mais dava as caras. Tudo o que ele fez, enfim, foi desviar o olhar do desenho para o autor dele e dizer:

- Pode esquecer.

A expressão de Kanon era difícil de ser descrita. Ele voltou o desenho para si e contemplou-o. Nele, ele e Saga se beijavam. Em cima do desenho ele escrevera: "E então maninho, que tal tentarmos isso?"

- Ah vamos... vai dizer que você não sentiu nem um pouquinho de vontade?

- ...

- Saga, - a voz dele agora possuía um tom de seriedade. - as coisas mudaram para você, nesses treze anos? Eu sei, é como se já não nos conhecêssemos mais, mas... eu não sei se sou capaz de vê-lo apenas como meu... irmão gêmeo.

"Eu também não estou certo de ser capaz disso.", pensou Saga com um suspiro.

- Mas nós somos irmãos gêmeos, Kanon. E deveríamos falar sobre como serão as coisas aqui. Não pense que vou aceitar que você torne essa casa uma bagunça!

- Certo, façamos um trato. Eu prometo me comportar se você me der pelo menos um beijo. - ele sorriu, aquele sorriso carregado de malícia.

Saga balançou a cabeça, exasperado.

- Será que você pode por gentileza desistir disso? - ele passou pelo irmão. - Quer saber? É melhor eu ir dormir. Mas amanhã teremos uma conversa séria, pode ter certeza.

Kanon ficou parado no meio da sala, vendo Saga se afastar e finalmente sumir quarto a dentro. Ele sabia que o outro cavaleiro estava certo, que haviam coisas sobre as quais eles deveriam conversar seriamente. Porém ele não sabia se estava preparado para dizer tudo o que os anos haviam acumulado. E mais do que isso, a curiosidade martelava dentro dele. O que ele sentiria se tivesse qualquer contato mais íntimo com o irmão?

Quando eles haviam se visto pela primeira vez, antes de saber que Saga estava ali pois o traíra, contando para Shion o plano que ele arquitetara para ficar ao lado do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Kanon não sentira que seus sentimentos haviam mudado por saber que possuía laços sangüíneos com aquele que amava. Para ele pouco importara que fossem irmãos. Estavam ali, diante um do outro. Não era o que por tantos meses solitários haviam almejado? A paixão que ele alimentava por Saga apenas mudara – ou pelo menos ele pensara que havia mudado – quando ele fora trancafiado na prisão do rochedo. O desejo de vingança lhe dera forças para lutar pela vida. E com a descoberta da ânfora onde a alma adormecida de Poseidon fora selada, o plano de vingança fora facilitado. Ele teria o mundo para ele e ninguém jamais poderia traí-lo novamente.

Quanta tolice, era o que achava daquilo agora. Athena não deveria tê-lo salvo. Mas tal qual Saga lhe dissera, a deusa havia lhes dado a chance de estarem juntos. E no entanto, não seria tão simples assim. Eles poderiam viver como bons irmãos, claro. Mas antes Kanon queria ter a certeza de que toda aquela paixão juvenil não passara de uma bobagem. De que as vezes em que ele se torturara lembrando de Saga no Reino dos Mares fora por que o odiara.

Se ele tivesse a certeza de que não havia nem mesmo uma mínima atração física entre os dois, então sim. Eles poderiam ser nada mais que apenas bons irmãos.

oOo

1) Para quem leu "Destinos Cruzados", essa nota é velha. Mas o Ares citado na fic é o irmão de Shion, de quem Saga toma o lugar. Quando Shion morre (e o mais provável é que tenha sido de velhice), Ares assume o posto de Grande Mestre. Porém esse Ares já não é mais o "legítimo" e sim Saga, dominado por sua personalidade má. Maiores informações a respeito podem ser encontradas em: , na sessão "Outras histórias – Shion-Ares-Saga"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Ainda que já houvesse dormido em piores condições, a noite passada naquele sofá minúsculo deixara Kanon dolorido e lhe propiciara um sono repleto de interrupções.

Maldito Saga! Quem lhe dava o direito de ficar com aquela cama gigante e macia só para ele?

Kanon se levantou entre gemidos de dor e quando sentou-se no sofá, ainda enrolado no lençol que o cobrira precariamente, bocejou. Será que aquele folgado ainda dormia? Claro, numa cama daquelas só um louco se sujeitaria a madrugar.

- Ora, finalmente acordou!

Só um louco como Saga estaria acordado e bem disposto numa hora daquelas. Nada como uma noite bem dormida, não era mesmo?

- Hunft. - bufou Kanon, olhando com mal humor para o gêmeo.

- Bom dia para você também. - replicou Saga, com um sorriso. - Podemos conversar agora ou você prefere estar mais acordado?

Sem dizer nada, Kanon apenas se levantou do sofá, praguejando ao quase tropeçar no lençol e sumiu dentro do banheiro, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Saga não evitou uma risada contida.

Na noite anterior, ele tivera uma surpresa ao saber que o templo realmente continuava o mesmo e que só havia um quarto e uma cama. Athena não poderia ter providenciado um lugar para Kanon dormir? Ela não esperava que... que eles dividissem a mesma cama!

Antes que o irmão pudesse se aproveitar da situação, Saga pegara um lençol, voltara para a sala e parara diante dele, que ainda contemplava o desenho.

- Você vai dormir aí. - dissera, jogando o lençol no colo de Kanon.

O mais novo não respondera, apenas ficara olhando para Saga.

- O que foi? - perguntara Saga depois de algum tempo, incomodado com o olhar.

- Como assim, "você vai dormir aí"? - ele levantara-se e postara-se diante do gêmeo, os rostos tão próximos que um movimento mínimo seria necessário para um beijo. - Eu vou dormir agarradinho com você!

- Nem... nem pense nisso! - exclamara Saga, dando dois passos para trás. - Não ouse entrar naquele quarto!

E saíra em passos decididos, voltando para o quarto e trancando-o duplamente: a chave e com seu cosmo.

Fora assim que Kanon tivera de passar a noite no pequeno sofá, se lamentando por não poder se aconchegar naquela cama enorme e confortável e por não poder dividi-la com Saga e quem sabe, matar de uma vez por todas aquela curiosidade sufocante que se avolumava dentro dele.

E lá estavam em plena manhã, após sua primeira noite sob o mesmo teto. Kanon estava com um mal humor daqueles e mesmo jogar água fria contra o rosto umas três vezes não melhorou sua expressão, seu ânimo ou mesmo o sono que sentia. Quando saiu do banheiro estava tão irritado quanto quando entrara ali e fuzilou Saga com o olhar mais uma vez, ao encontra-lo na cozinha.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Saga, com um sorriso levemente cínico.

O gêmeo apenas bufou e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se despojadamente nela e cruzando os braços. Se antes sentira vontade de agarrar Saga, entre outras coisas, agora sentia vontade de chutá-lo. Ele tivera uma noite maravilhosa naquela cama aconchegante, acordara absurdamente cedo e de bom humor e estava com aquele sorriso detestável no rosto. Tudo aquilo era irritante!

- Ei, o que teremos para o café? - perguntou enfim, quando o aroma da refeição que Saga preparava estava irresistível demais para ser ignorado e fazia com que a barriga dele roncasse.

- O que você terá eu não sei. Só sei do meu apetitoso café-da-manhã que...

- Custa você dividir comigo? Somos irmãos, afinal de contas.

- Ah! - Saga voltou-se para ele, com as mãos na cintura. - Muito conveniente como agora nós somos irmãos!

Kanon já estava sentindo seu humor melhorar e abriu um sorriso.

- Bem, mas se você quiser nós podemos ser namorados como antes...

- Nós _nunca_ fomos namorados, que fique bem claro!

- Não? - arqueou a sombrancelha, o sorriso ainda sustentado no rosto. - E quanto aquilo de "se eu pudesse namorar um outro cavaleiro, queria que fosse você"?

Kanon teve a leve impressão de que seu irmão corara diante da lembrança.

- Oras! Eu tinha quatorze anos quando disse aquilo e de mais a mais, nós não chegamos a ter compromisso nenhum. Há uma grande diferença entre _querer_ algo e _fazer_ algo.

- Hm... então você até quer me beijar, mas não tem coragem de fazer isso?

Saga pareceu ultrajado.

- Eu nunca disse isso! - esbravejou. - E você deveria parar com essas idéias absurdas! Por Athena, Kanon, nós somos _irmãos gêmeos_!

- E...? - deu de ombros, com legítimo ar de pouco caso.

- E daí que isso seria incesto! Como você não percebe o quanto isso é bizarro?

- Por que seria bizarro? Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim... o fato de sermos irmãos é só uma confusão do destino, fazer o quê?!

- Confusão do destino! - agora ele parecia lívido. - E como assim, "você gosta de mim"?

- Saga...

- De onde você tira conclusões tão ridículas? Você acha que...

- Saga...

- ... Que só porque é um maluco e pensa que sente isso por seu próprio irmão e porque somos gêmeos...

- Saga...

- ... Eu sinto a mesma coisa? Isso é...

- Saga!

- O quê?!

- A comida tá queimando.

A comida não só estava queimando, como um fogaréu se erguera atrás de Saga, que ainda olhava para o irmão, sem associar as palavras. Foi quando finalmente se deu conta do cheiro que pairava em toda a cozinha e voltou-se para o fogão, tendo um trabalho para acabar com as chamas.

Quando tudo o que restou foi a fumaça e o cheiro de queimado que ainda pairava no ar, Saga voltou-se enfurecido para Kanon.

- Está vendo o que você fez? Agora se quiser ter um café da manhã é bom que você vá implorar a Saori, pois daqui você não terá nem uma migalha!

- Claro, maninho querido... você quem manda!

E com uma falta de vergonha que era típica dele, Kanon saiu num instante da cozinha e não apareceu até que passasse da hora do almoço.

oOo

O silêncio pairava no Terceiro Templo. Saga estranhou que Kanon não houvesse retornado ainda e que não o encontrara em lugar algum. Será que ele se ofendera tanto assim? Na verdade quem deveria estar realmente ofendido por aquela discussão era Saga e no entanto, lá estava ele se preocupando com a ausência do irmão.

Sentou-se no sofá e viu que o caderno de desenho do gêmeo ficara esquecido ali. Pegou-o e começou a folhear, reconhecendo nas datas marcadas no rodapé das folhas e no amarelado das páginas a relíquia daquilo. Encontrou em algumas páginas as tentativas frustradas de Kanon ao desenhar os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Poucos haviam ficado parecidos, mas ainda assim Saga conseguia ver quem Kanon tencionara desenhar. E ao virar mais algumas páginas deparou-se com o que deveria ser o próprio retrato. Ele só o soube quando viu que seu nome fora escrito logo acima do desenho. O garoto de cabelos médios e olhos donos de uma seriedade única não lembravam em nada a imagem de Saga quando jovem, entretanto, naquele mesmo olhar sério havia um brilho que era a única coisa que poderia se aproximar de sua figura. Aquele brilho muito lembrava o que sempre estivera no olhar de Kanon.

Pegou-se olhando o desenho mais recente, em que ele e o gêmeo se beijavam e repetiu mentalmente que aquilo era absurdo. Como Kanon podia sequer pensar em algo assim? E num instante rápido e insano, Saga também o fez. Imaginou como seria e se repreendeu no momento seguinte, largando o caderno no sofá e erguendo-se dali.

Ele e Kanon ainda não haviam tido a conversa planejada e já passava da hora de terem-na. E onde ele estava?

Foi para o quarto, pensando que era melhor aproveitar que estava sozinho para ver se havia alguma forma de acomodar o irmão melhor. Não era justo que ele usufruísse da magnifica cama enquanto Kanon dormia no minúsculo sofá.

Quando adentrou o aposento, que estava escuro, teve uma surpresa. Lá estava o outro cavaleiro, serenamente adormecido e enrolado no lençol de uma forma tão delicada e infantil que Saga não conteve um sorriso.

Era Kanon e aquilo era tão típico dele!

Após tantos anos, seria natural que eles não soubessem muito um sobre o outro. Quando jovens, haviam sido privados de uma convivência mais próxima e tudo o que podiam saber era o que confessavam um ao outro, através daquela parede. Além disso, haviam crescido e tanta coisa mudara. Mas Kanon estava ali adormecido, os cabelos azuis se espalhando e contrastando com o branco do lençol e do travesseiro e a despeito de suas formas e traços, ele poderia ser confundido com aquele garoto que fora há treze anos.

Por que Saga sentia uma sensação estranha que lhe fazia sentir as pernas fracas diante disso?

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, saiu do quarto sorrateiramente. Quando o irmão acordasse, eles poderiam conversar. Não havia tanta pressa para isso. Não uma urgência que o fizesse tirar um anjo de seu sono.

oOo

Um bocejo longo cortou o silêncio e antes que Saga tivesse tempo de se voltar, sentiu braços serem jogados em torno de seu pescoço. Ergueu o olhar e lá estava Kanon atrás do sofá, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o cabelo despenteado e os olhos levemente inchados pelas horas de sono.

- Ora, aí está, bela adormecida!

- Hm... que horas são? - ainda com uma mão alcançando o peito do irmão, ele usou a outra para coçar o olho.

- Passa das seis. - respondeu Saga, fechando o jornal que estava em seu colo e afastando a mão boba do gêmeo que já começava a mover-se perigosamente em torno do mamilo direito dele, ainda que por cima da camisa.

- É... eu dormi mesmo. - quase na velocidade da luz, ele saltou para o sofá, sentando-se mais perto de Saga que o necessário. - Você está mais calmo, maninho?

- Não me chame de maninho.

- Por que não, maninho?

- Porque eu odeio a entonação que você dá a essa palavra.

- Puxa, quanto ódio no coração. - ele se inclinou sutilmente. - Como devo chamá-lo então? De "meu amado"?

Aquele sorriso descarado fazia Saga ferver de raiva e sentir vontade de rir a um só tempo. Exasperado, soltou um longo suspiro.

- De Saga. Me chame apenas de Saga, está bem?

Kanon pareceu considerar.

- Apenas Saga não soa bem, meu amado maninho.

O olhar divertido e provocante desta vez só causou raiva em Saga e ele se conteve para não bater em Kanon.

- Nós temos de conversar, Kanon. - disse finalmente, como se explicasse algo para uma criança.

O mais novo colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e recostou no sofá, de forma despojada. Cruzou as pernas e respirou ruidosamente, antes de perguntar:

- E sobre o quê?

Foi difícil para Saga conter a vontade que teve de matar o gêmeo.

- Primeiro: eu não tenho cara de empregada. E se você acha que eu tenho, está enganado. Por isso não espere que eu faça o seu café-da-manhã, lave sua roupa ou coisa do tipo.

- Nunca, nunca maninho, eu sei me virar! - sorriu.

Saga ignorou – ou ao menos tentou – o fato de que Kanon insistia em chamá-lo daquela forma.

- Segundo: como você sabe, por enquanto só há uma cama nessa casa. E nem no meu pior pesadelo eu irei dividi-la com você.

- E no seu sonho mais erótico?

- Portanto, - frisou a palavra, ignorando o comentário anterior. - podemos alternar até que a situação seja solucionada. Um dia eu durmo no sofá, no outro você e assim por diante.

- Para que se torturar nesse sofá se podemos compartilhar a cama? Eu prometo não fazer nada que você não queira. - disse sugestivamente.

- Terceiro: pare com essa história! O que aconteceu no passado ficou lá. Nós somos irmãos, agora temos plena consciência disso e o que achávamos que sentíamos era tolice e já acabou! Eu o perdoei por seus erros, espero que tenha perdoado os meus e encerra nisso. Podemos ser bons amigos novamente e é só.

Depois de um silêncio breve e todavia, incômodo, Kanon olhou diretamente nos olhos do irmão. Era quase como olhar no espelho.

- Saga, você não sente nenhuma vontade? Nem mesmo curiosidade? Tudo aquilo que desejamos fazer quando não sabíamos _quem _e _o que _nós éramos... você não quer mesmo tentar agora?

Ele parecia falar a sério e isso era absurdo! Como Kanon podia agir como se fosse natural? Era errado, anormal e bizarro! Não, Saga não queria tentar aquilo. Não tinha a menor vontade. Não sentia curiosidade. Não... não sentia. De verdade! Ele não... Deuses! Por que ele não conseguia se convencer daquilo? Ele não queria! Ou queria?

- Eu não... é óbvio que... não! - levou as mãos as têmporas, em desespero. - Por Zeus Kanon, por quê você não esquece isso? Para quê essas idéias loucas?

- Só... - mais uma aproximação sutil e perigosa. - um beijo, maninho. Vai ser suficiente para eu saber. Para nós sabermos.

Os lábios próximos o suficiente para roubar aquele beijo implorado. O hálito morno quase entorpecente. Os olhos, hipnotizantes demais. Saga não devia! Não queria saber como seria. Era... era profano!

Afastou-se quase quando já seria tarde demais. E com as faces afogueadas, levantou-se de um pulo do sofá.

- Esqueça! - exclamou, de costas para o gêmeo e a voz saiu com um leve tom trêmulo. - E você vai dormir no sofá de novo hoje!

Era como um castigo a uma criança desobediente. E a garantia da proteção que as quatro paredes do quarto e a fechadura trancada a cosmo lhe dava.

Kanon apenas sorriu.

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Ao ver o sofá desocupado, Saga estranhou que o irmão já estivesse acordado. Será que ele próprio dormira demais?

Quando se aproximou, vendo o lençol ainda espalhado por cima do móvel, encontrou junto a este um bilhete rabiscado por Kanon, que dizia: "Se precisar de mim, estou na Sala do Mestre. Kanon".

Na Sala do Mestre? Que diabos o cavaleiro estaria fazendo lá em plena manhã? Podia se esperar tudo dele e Saga não estava certo de querer avaliar as inúmeras possibilidades. Rapidamente trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e com os cabelos já penteados saiu templo a fora, certo de que era melhor saber o que o irmão aprontava enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Boa parte do Santuário ainda estava adormecida, à exceção de Shaka que já estava meditando há um bom tempo (aquilo soava como uma espécie de necessidade vital. Será que o Cavaleiro de Virgem julgava ser um pecado ter umas horas de sono a mais?), Camus que esbarrara com Saga ao sair de casa, impecavelmente vestido em um terno azul marinho e Afrodite, que estava reformando o jardim de seu templo (e confessou que quase passara mal ao encontrar suas belas rosas destroçadas na tarde em que havia sido ressuscitado). Foi divertido, senão estranho para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, encontrar os amigos em suas tarefas não tão casuais. Era uma nova vida para todos, não só para ele e Kanon. E não era esquisito enfrentar uma vida real? Eles já não viviam para Athena; Athena lhes dera uma vida para que vivessem em função deles mesmos e de quem desejassem.

Um pouco amedrontador, uma vida normal.

Após uma breve conversa com o Cavaleiro de Peixes e a promessa de que apareceria para eles relembrarem dos velhos tempos, Saga alcançou a Sala do Mestre. Tudo estava tranqüilo e nada aparentava estar fora do normal. Talvez isso fosse o mais perigoso.

Adentrou a Sala como faria quando se passava por Grande Mestre e parou no mesmo instante, estarrecido.

- Ah, oi maninho! Eu não sabia que você precisava tanto de mim ao ponto de não ficar nem alguns minutos distante! - sorriu.

- Bom dia, Saga. - disse Athena, também com um sorriso.

A deusa e o cavaleiro dividiam uma mesa enorme e repleta de frutas, bebidas matinais e outros alimentos diversos. Aquilo não podia ser chamado de café-da-manhã e sim de banquete dos deuses. E de fato, falávamos da reencarnação da filha de Zeus, Athena. Mas o que raios estava fazendo Kanon ali, agindo como se estivesse em casa?

Saga estava perplexo demais para sequer responder aos cumprimentos.

- Não quer se juntar a nós? - a jovem perguntou, vendo que o grego permanecia parado no mesmo lugar.

Ainda quase sem ação, Saga se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se, sentindo mais segurança na cadeira do que nas próprias pernas.

- Como você me mandou tomar café com a Saori ontem, eu acabei vindo e aí ela me disse que eu poderia retornar quando quisesse. - ele deu uma mordida numa maçã. - Bem, cá estou eu.

Saori deu uma risada, como se achasse cada palavra que Kanon proferia realmente divertida.

- Ah! E seu irmão me disse que vocês não acharam problema em dividir a cama que há em Gêmeos. - bebeu um gole de chá. - Eu ia providenciar outra, mas não havia tido oportunidade. Como estão confortáveis assim...

Aquele Kanon! Que história era essa? Que mentiras ele andava contando para a deusa? Sim, estava confortável para ele dormir no sofá! Pois bem, que continuasse lá então.

Kanon parecia saber exatamente o que se passava na mente do gêmeo e mesmo assim, continuava sorrindo. Claro, a deusa parecia deslumbrada por ele. Óbvio que ele a conquistara a ponto de conseguir o que quer que quisesse dela. Tudo bem, então. Que ele ficasse sendo o cachorrinho da jovem. Saga não se importava. Não mesmo! Por que se importaria? Seu irmão era livre para conquistar quem quisesse!

E então por que seu cosmo se elevara sutilmente diante daqueles pensamentos?

- Está tudo bem, Saga?

Por que a voz de Saori parecia subitamente mais irritante do que o normal?

- Não, me desculpe, Athena.

Por que ele estava se desculpando?

- O Saga é assim mesmo, Saori. Um pouco descontrolado pela manhã, sabe?

O riso dela de novo. E por que aquela intimidade? Quando Kanon começara a chamá-la apenas de Saori, sem usar o "senhorita"?

Sem se dar conta do que as próprias pernas executavam, Saga se levantou e saiu em passos largos do templo. Não era da sua conta o que o irmão fazia, Saga não era mãe dele para começo de história e não deveria ter se dado ao trabalho de se deslocar até ali.

Desceu feito um furacão pelas escadarias e dessa vez não respondeu ao cumprimento de ninguém.

oOo

Kanon não soube dizer a velocidade com que aquilo aconteceu, apenas que quando se deu conta, tinha um sagitariano pendurado em seu pescoço abraçando-o com mais intimidade do que deveria e com uma alegria que causava desconfiança.

- Saga, meu amigo! Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Estou feliz por vê-lo!

Hm, então era isso. Ele pensava que aquele a quem abraçava era Saga e se realmente fosse, ele estaria abraçando-o desta maneira. Íntimo demais para o gosto de Kanon. Ele bem que gostou do abraço, mas não de saber que era destinado ao gêmeo.

- Puxa, você continua ótimo, amigo. - sorriu e sentiu o abraço afrouxar enfim. - Bom vê-lo também.

Dissera as palavras certas? Saga as diria? Bem, não custava tentar manter a farsa. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário não parecia conhecer a verdade.

- Você não quer entrar um pouco? Acabei de acordar, não sei se deu para perceber. - riu. - Podemos tomar café juntos e relembrar os velhos tempos.

Kanon abriu o melhor sorriso que poderia dar.

- Por que não?

oOo

Cansado de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, Saga desabou no sofá.

Será que Kanon ia ficar na Sala do Mestre para o almoço e para o jantar também? Talvez fosse de esperar que ele almejasse ter a deusa como sobremesa. Do jeito que Saori parecera encantada por ele, não seria tarefa difícil.

E de que importava? Saga bufou. Pelo menos assim quem sabe o gêmeo deixasse aquelas idéias absurdas com relação aos dois de lado. Não era o que ele desejava que acontecesse, afinal?

Talvez ele próprio devesse seguir o exemplo. Para que bancar o puritano? Era um homem e como qualquer outro, tinha suas necessidades. De mais a mais, não fizera nenhum voto de castidade. E ali nas Doze Casas mesmo haviam pessoas interessantes. Mu e Shaka, com suas belezas delicadas e infelizmente, intocáveis. Afrodite, que desde pequeno fascinara Saga, com seus traços efeminados e o jeito espevitado e encantador. Será que ele estava disponível? Havia ainda Camus, e Saga sabia bem como o aquariano podia ser divino. Daquele mel ele provara e sabia o quão doce era. Mas havia Milo, que também era espetacular e no entanto, fazia Aquário se tornar quase inalcançável. E o que dizer de Aiolia, com sua postura de leão indomável e o rosto adorável de gatinho indefeso?

Foi então que Saga se lembrou. Aiolos. Aiolos agora estava vivo também, embora não o houvesse visto ainda, ele sabia. Aiolos quase fora o primeiro de sua vida. Com ele Saga desvendara o mistério do primeiro beijo e estivera no caminho de provar a primeira vez. Mas quando estavam prestes a deixar as preliminares de lado e partir para o desfecho do ato, algo fizera o geminiano interromper o momento.

Fora o chamado de Kanon.

Entretanto, agora Saga sabia que ele e Kanon possuíam laços sangüíneos. Aquela paixão alimentada através de uma parede que os separava e ocultava suas identidades não poderia jamais ser concretizada. Além disso, tudo aquilo ficara no passado, não importava quão obcecado por aquelas idéias inconcebíveis Kanon pudesse estar.

E havia Aiolos, vivo e certamente mais belo do que já fora quando jovem. Saga sentiu algo se agitar dentro dele.

Uma visita ao sagitariano talvez não fosse má idéia.

oOo

- É claro que é uma ótima idéia concluir o que deixamos inacabado há tantos anos. - os braços de Kanon seguravam o sofá, cada um de um lado do pescoço de Aiolos e ele estava sentado sobre o colo do sagitariano, de frente para ele. Aproximou o rosto e encarou-o, a malícia transbordando no olhar.

- Vai ser mais interessante agora. - o sorriso de Aiolos se abriu mais. - Você enfim perdeu a postura de virgem, Saga.

Ambos riram.

- Seria um desastre se eu a mantivesse até hoje, não? - sem esperar resposta, ele afundou o rosto no pescoço de Sagitário, lambendo devagar aquela região.

- Certamente não seria tão bom como está sendo agora. - replicou Aiolos, num fio de voz.

E como a postura de Gêmeos era ousada! Ele sabia exatamente o que fazia, enquanto a língua movia-se causando um arrepio por toda a espinha e remexia-se sobre o colo do sagitariano, no ritmo certo.

Kanon descobrira muitas coisas a respeito do irmão. Talvez não tantas que ele já não soubesse, mas muito sobre Saga e Aiolos que ele jamais imaginara. Então fora Sagitário a tocar seu irmão antes de qualquer um. Antes dele.

Não que ele esperasse que Saga fosse virgem agora. Seria ridículo esperar algo assim. Mas ele desejava que há treze anos, quando eles haviam confessado sua paixão um para o outro, ele houvesse tido a oportunidade de ensinar e aprender tudo aquilo com o gêmeo, fosse ele seu irmão ou não. Porém o felizardo fora Aiolos.

Ele deu uma mordida feroz no pescoço do anfitrião e deslizou a mão pelo peito dele, com ânsia. Desejava-o, como seria impossível não fazer, mas também esperava puni-lo de uma forma sensual.

Então Aiolos puxou o rosto dele para um beijo carregado de desespero, de necessidade e foi quando as bocas se devoravam mutuamente que o verdadeiro Saga adentrou o Nono Templo.

- Kanon!?

oOo

- Não é da sua conta se eu tive algo com o Aiolos ou não! E isso não te dá o direito de se passar por mim! - Saga esbravejava, o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva.

- Ele me confundiu com você! Que culpa eu tenho por ser sua sombra?

- Você não é nem nunca será minha sombra! Por que você não some da minha vida, Kanon? Sempre faz besteiras, sempre estraga tudo! Você nunca vai mudar e eu não sou obrigado a agüentar isso!

- Ora, então suma você, maninho. - ele agora proferira a palavra com desdém. - Assim eu não terei de lhe aturar fingindo que aquele Aiolos significa algo para você quando é a mim que você deseja e nós dois sabemos disso!

Os dois encararam-se com raiva, parados no meio do templo de Gêmeos.

- Você está doente, Kanon. Doente! Eu não sinto nada disso por você e se é tão difícil de aceitar ou entender, talvez seja melhor que você faça uma terapia!

- Terapia! Como não pensei nisso antes? Talvez uma terapia o ajude a ver a verdade, já que você parece fugir dela. Você me ama, Saga! Sempre amou. E agora você luta contra isso em nome desse maldito moralismo idiota. Em nome de uma religião estúpida! Vamos, admita. Você ferveu de ciúmes ao me ver perto de Athena, e mais ainda ao me encontrar com Aiolos. Você sentiu ciúme _de mim_. Você me quer e eu estou aqui, disposto a ser seu. Por que não aproveita? É possível que você não saiba reconhecer uma boa oportunidade quando ela aparece? Eu, no seu lugar, não hesitaria.

Os olhos semelhantes continuavam fixos uns nos outros. O sangue que corara a face de Saga por inteiro estava pouco a pouco retomando o fluxo normal. Mesmo assim, o coração continuava disparado, tão exaltado ele estava pela discussão.

- Mas você não está no meu lugar, você pensa que sabe o que eu sinto mas não sabe e eu não sou você, Kanon! Nós somos muito parecidos, mas não somos realmente iguais. E de agora em diante é bom que você me deixe em paz! Não vou tolerar se não o fizer.

- Eu posso deixá-lo em paz, eu posso até mesmo ir embora, como você quer. Mas antes eu quero saber. Quero que nós dois descubramos.

Dito isso, ele deu dois passos à frente. Dois passos que eram o bastante para aproximá-lo do irmão o quanto desejava. Por algum motivo, Saga não recuou. Kanon então inclinou-se, os lábios chegando perto dos de Saga em busca da prova que esperava. O beijo iria acontecer. Iria, se Saga não o houvesse acertado, usando o cosmo e lançando Kanon contra um dos pilares que sustentava o templo. Houve um baque surdo e o mais novo despencou no chão, deixando escapar um gemido de dor.

- Eu disse que é para você me deixar em paz. - sibilou Saga e encaminhou-se para a saída, passando pelo irmão sem dispensar-lhe qualquer olhar.

oOo

A calma só começou a voltar quando Saga já estava longe das Doze Casas. Andara pelos domínios do Santuário tentando não pensar, tentando tranqüilizar-se em vão.

E Aiolos ainda achara graça de tudo aquilo! "Se eu e o Aiolia fossemos gêmeos, talvez fizéssemos a mesma coisa.", dissera o sagitariano e rira. Só que ele não sabia exatamente tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não tinha noção de que não era nada engraçado. Para Saga parecia que não importava que lado ele olhasse, onde ele fosse, sempre estaria Kanon lá com aquela insinuação maldosa no olhar. Com os lábios prontos para proferir aquelas propostas descabidas.

Não era nenhum pouco engraçado! E se em algum momento fora levemente divertido, agora já havia se tornado irritante. Saga percebera as intenções do irmão. O quanto Kanon pudesse impedir que Saga se relacionasse com alguém, ele o faria. E persistiria naquela idéia fixa de que os dois deveriam ficar juntos.

Saga sentou-se nas rochas; acabara de alcançar o alto do rochedo cujo logo abaixo ficava a sela onde Kanon fora trancafiado há tanto tempo. A prisão do rochedo no Cabo Sunion. Já estava escurecendo e ele mal podia ver o mar se agitando lá embaixo, apenas o reflexo que a luz da lua causava na água.

De certa forma, fora bom para ele descobrir que Kanon havia sobrevivido. Isso acontecera recentemente, quando ele, o Mestre Shion, Camus, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte receberam de Hades algumas horas de vida e a promessa de uma nova em troca da cabeça de Athena. Embora muitos houvessem acreditado que eles haviam manchado sua honra como Cavaleiros de Ouro e se rebaixado ao aceitar a proposta, tudo fora uma farsa, pelo bem da deusa. Eles jamais seriam capazes de não lutar ao lado dela.

E fora quando se passava por inimigo que Saga adentrara seu templo, seguido por Camus e Shura que descobrira a verdade. Kanon sobrevivera à prisão do rochedo onde tantos outros haviam morrido. E estava ali, criando uma imagem irreal dele próprio, enquanto lutava pelo bem novamente. Kanon, que tanto blasfemara contra Athena, que a odiara por não permitir que ele e Saga ficassem juntos estava lutando ao lado dela. Bem no íntimo, Saga ficara feliz por isso.

E eles haviam ficado frente a frente outra vez, por um breve momento e em que Kanon não ousara fitar o irmão diretamente nos olhos. Entregara a adaga com a qual Saga tentara matar Athena quando esta era apenas um bebê e se afastara, sem que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa um para o outro.

Saga ainda agora sabia que seria incapaz de matar Athena estando em face de sua personalidade sã. Ainda que se passasse por um subordinado de Hades, ele não poderia. E no entanto, tal qual ele mesmo fizera há algum tempo atrás, a deusa se suicidara. E tudo havia sido um atropelamento de fatos, a luta no submundo, a vitória de Athena e então, todos eles sendo contemplados com uma nova vida. Uma nova vida de verdade.

Uma nova vida onde Kanon estava perto dele, sem qualquer muro a separá-los, exatamente como haviam desejado quando jovens e apaixonados um pelo outro, sem imaginar que haviam dividido o mesmo útero.

Não estava sendo como eles haviam desejado e não poderia nunca ser. E a persistência na utopia que Kanon alimentava se tornara irritante. Irritante e intolerável.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

"Talvez eu devesse parar só um pouquinho de insistir nisso com ele.", pensava Kanon, enquanto desfrutava do conforto da enorme cama, agarrado ao travesseiro. Aquele travesseiro estava carregado com o cheiro de Saga e isso era quase um afrodisíaco.

"Por quê você não consegue admitir que me quer, maninho?", ele rolou na cama e fitou o teto. Só de pensar no corpo do gêmeo, aquela escultura criada por Deus, aquele conjunto de músculos que formavam a perfeição... só de pensar nisso ele já se sentia excitado. Apertou o travesseiro quase com força suficiente para rasgá-lo em pequenos pedaços. "Desse jeito quem vai enlouquecer sou eu!"

E foi então que a pergunta estalou na mente dele. Como será que havia sido para Saga despertar uma segunda e tão psicótica personalidade? Será que algum dia ele a manifestaria de novo? Será que em face de seu _outro lado_ Saga cederia? Se entregaria sem hesitar?

O riso alto ecoou pelo quarto. Que loucura estava pensando! Que maluquices o desejo era capaz de provocar! Kanon sentou-se na cama e ainda com o travesseiro seguro em seus braços ficou olhando para a porta, imaginando se Saga voltaria logo. Dessa vez ele ficara realmente bravo. "Talvez eu deva mesmo maneirar só um pouco.", concluiu Kanon, assentindo para si mesmo.

oOo

As lembranças estavam vindo uma atrás da outra, mas ao menos agora Saga podia refletir a respeito delas. No caminho de volta para casa, ficou pensando em quanto tempo passara aprisionado dentro de si mesmo. Seu lado maléfico arquitetando planos sujos enquanto ele mal tinha forças para sair daquele torpor e consertar as coisas. As palavras de Kanon haviam sido quase proféticas. Saga se culpara por aprisioná-lo no Cabo Sunion. Ainda que houvesse desejado que o amigo odiasse apenas a ele e não ao Mestre ou Athena, ele jamais pudera esquecer o quão chocante fora descobrir que Kanon era seu irmão e logo em seguida ter de prendê-lo. Se culpara também por amar aquele que fora gerado da mesma célula que ele. E o peso da culpa fora tão grande que o deixara sem forças para lutar contra si mesmo.

Agora, tudo aquilo era passado. E no entanto, parecia que cada detalhe estava tão vivo! Como ele viveria essa nova vida cedida por Athena se não conseguia se desprender de tudo o que acontecera antes?

Por um momento esquecera porquê estava fora de casa, mas então lembrou-se e surpreendeu-se ao notar que já não estava mais irritado com Kanon. Como isso era possível? Talvez fosse mesmo verdade que gêmeos univitelinos tenham uma ligação mais forte e por isso, eles nunca tenham conseguido se odiar por tanto tempo. Nunca haviam conseguido se odiar de verdade. E mesmo a raiva era como uma tempestade, que passava rápido.

E aquelas tempestades cairiam com muita freqüência, se as coisas continuassem como estavam indo.

Ao chegar na entrada do Templo de Gêmeos, Saga respirou fundo, desejando que os hormônios de Kanon estivessem mais calmos.

oOo

Sem dizer palavra, Saga se dirigiu ao armário, pegou um lençol e um travesseiro e retornou pelo mesmo caminho. Já estava prestes a sair quando na velocidade da luz, Kanon saltou da cama e interceptou-o.

- Não precisa dormir lá, você vai acordar todo estourado. - pegou o travesseiro e o lençol das mãos do irmão. - Fique na cama e me deixe dormir no chão. Vai ser melhor para mim do que aquele sofá pequeno!

Sem esperar resposta, Kanon esticou o lençol ao lado da cama e deitou sobre ele, ajeitando o travesseiro abaixo da cabeça. Saga ainda permaneceu parado próximo a porta, com expressão estranha.

- Não precisa se preocupar. - disse Kanon, com um sorriso. - Eu não vou te atacar no meio da noite, se é que me entende.

Depois de um breve momento, Saga finalmente deu de ombros e deitou-se na cama, jogando um cobertor para o gêmeo e apagando a luz em seguida.

- Obrigado. - disse o mais novo, se enrolando no cobertor.

- Hm. - replicou Saga e fechou os olhos.

Minutos se passaram sem que ambos conseguissem dormir. Kanon se virava de um lado para o outro a cada cinco segundos. Saga afundava o rosto no travesseiro, comprimia os olhos e chegou a cogitar a idéia de contar carneirinhos, porém nada fazia com que o sono viesse.

- Kanon? - chamou em voz baixa, sem ter certeza se o gêmeo já dormia.

- Sim?

- Não é muito desconfortável dormir aí?

- Você vai me deixar dividir a cama com você?

- Não foi isso que perguntei.

- Bem, não é muito diferente de onde eu estava quando Athena me reviveu nem mais confortável do que quando eu estava no Cabo Sunion. - apesar de tudo, não havia acusação na voz dele.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Você pode dormir aqui, mas nem ouse tentar... nada.

- Eu não posso prometer isso.

- Se você se atrever, eu juro que não responderei por meus atos. É essa a condição.

- Hum, isso parece interessante. - ele riu e no instante seguinte estava pulando para cima da cama. - Eu nem posso te abraçar?

- Nem pense em encostar em mim. - sibilou Saga.

- Certo, fazer o quê!

E Saga deu as costas para ele, decidido a dormir. Kanon fechou os olhos, um sorriso se esboçando em sua face. Aquilo era apenas o começo e ele não pretendia deixar a pressa estragar as coisas.

- Boa noite, maninho. - murmurou.

Poucos minutos depois ambos já haviam caído no sono.

oOo

Quando ele abriu os olhos, mal pôde acreditar que havia passado uma noite segura ao lado do perigo. Bocejou e lançou um olhar a janela, por onde poucos raios de luz entravam. A idéia de passar os dias sem uma ocupação não era boa e ele pensou seriamente em falar com Athena a respeito. Poderia arrumar um trabalho, qualquer coisa que o mantivesse útil e ativo. Viver uma vida de príncipe não estava em seus planos; se estivesse, ele não teria escolhido o caminho de ser um cavaleiro. Já estava certo de se levantar e logo ir conversar com a deusa quando algo desviou sua atenção.

Lá estava aquele ser inquieto se movendo com resmungos. Quando Kanon se virou de um lado para o outro, o lençol que mal o cobria escorregou para o chão. Sem camisa, o tórax e os braços fortes ficavam sensualmente expostos e Saga balançou a cabeça com força quando percebeu que estava reparando nisso. Mesmo assim, permaneceu observando a respiração tranqüila que fazia o peito do gêmeo subir e descer num ritmo sincronizado. Não se contendo, Saga se inclinou e ficou observando as linhas do rosto tão parecido com o seu que quase podiam dizer que era idêntico. Teve uma vontade que logo reprimiu de deslizar os dedos por aquela pele, pelos cabelos longos de uma tonalidade azul diferente dos seus próprios. Kanon transmitia uma essência tão serena quando estava adormecido que era inevitável fitá-lo fixa e atentamente. Por quê ele não podia ser assim sempre?

Como se houvesse sentido o olhar sobre si, Kanon abriu os olhos e deparou-se imediatamente com o reflexo deles. Sorriu e a serenidade de seu sono se perdeu. O homem de sorriso malicioso e pensamentos impuros estava de volta.

- Bom dia, maninho! Não me diga que você andou pretendendo me beijar enquanto eu dormia? Que falta de consideração!

Saga não respondeu. Saiu da cama no mesmo instante e logo estava saindo pela porta do quarto, com passos largos e firmes.

- Você está quase no papo, Saga. - disse Kanon para si mesmo e riu deliciado, voltando a dormir.

oOo

O cavaleiro nem mesmo ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a porta ser aberta e logo em seguida fechada. Com o óculos apoiado quase na ponta do nariz e um lápis entre os dedos finos, ele parecia atento à papelada a sua frente.

Saga deu de ombros e seguiu até uma mesa vazia que parecia estar ali esperando-o. Em cima dela, um porta-lápis cheio, um calendário e alguns outros objetos. Na mesa estavam acopladas algumas gavetas e atrás dela estava uma confortável poltrona executiva. Contente, o geminiano se esparramou nela e estralou os dedos enquanto se espreguiçava, girando o pescoço.

Foi só quando ele terminou seu ritual e estava pronto para começar o trabalho que o outro cavaleiro rompeu o silêncio.

- Seja bem vindo, Saga. - a voz não soou exatamente receptiva, apenas formal. Ele nem mesmo erguera o olhar. - Na primeira gaveta estão alguns contratos que a srta. Saori gostaria que você lesse e depois desse sua opinião a ela.

- Certo. - respondeu, abrindo a gaveta e encontrando os tais papéis.

Havia um calhamaço de folhas e Saga não conseguiu evitar de se perguntar o que levava a deusa a ter tantas pendências. Ela realmente não sabia reconhecer se uma proposta era boa ou não? Bem, se ela soubesse, ele não estaria ali.

Continuaram em silêncio, cada um entretido em seu trabalho. Algumas vezes o som do telefone rompeu a mudez que se estabelecera no lugar, mas foi só.

E mesmo enquanto atentava para seu trabalho, Saga não pôde deixar de pensar no porquê daquela formalidade excessiva e declarada de Camus. Eles haviam sido tão mais, há algum tempo. Mas agora o aquariano pertencia a Milo e mesmo que ele não dissesse, qualquer um sabia disso. Saga soubera que o coração que muitos julgavam estar guardado numa fortaleza de gelo na verdade tinha um dono, não importava o quanto Camus relutasse em admitir. O geminiano estava contente por saber que o amigo enfim estava ao lado de quem amava, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma pena. Vários pensamentos cruzaram sua mente, imaginando o quão propício aquele escritório não poderia ser para outras _atividades_. Foi o som do telefone que afastou essas idéias.

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Camus ergueu o olhar, enquanto segurava o fone.

- É para você.

Saga deu a volta pela mesa e pegou o fone das mãos do aquariano, agradecendo. Atendeu.

- Como você decide ir trabalhar sem nem avisar? Isto é, nós dividimos a mesma casa, não custava me dizer que ia sair!

Kanon. Por um momento Saga quase esquecera que o irmão existia. Por um pequeno e delicioso momento.

- O fato de dividirmos a mesma casa não me faz ter a obrigação de lhe dar satisfações.

- Que horas você volta, maninho? Essa casa é tããão solitária sem você. - ele riu.

- Eu estou trabalhando, Kanon. Se ligou para encher o saco é bom desligar e tentar alguns trotes ou um tele-sexo.

- Pensando bem, seria interessante um tele-sexo. Já sei, eu desligo e quando o telefone aí tocar de novo você atende. Mas tem que ser com a voz mais sensual que conseguir, certo?

Saga suspirou e teve vontade de lançar um golpe pelo telefone.

- Me deixe em paz pelo menos enquanto trabalho, está certo? Você deveria arrumar algo útil para fazer também, sabe.

- Ok. Eu vou fazer umas compras e preparar o jantar para você, meu amor.

Sem ter chance de responder, Saga ouviu o barulho que indicava que a ligação havia sido finalizada.

- E o idiota ainda desliga na minha cara! - resmungou e voltou para sua mesa.

Durante o resto do dia quem ocupou sua mente além dos contratos foi Kanon.

oOo

Por mais simples que pudesse parecer, a tarefa fora um bocado exaustiva. Ao fim do dia Saga não suportava a idéia de ver contratos ou papéis desta natureza em sua frente. Para sua alegria, o expediente acabou mais rápido do que esperara e foi com satisfação que ele e Camus fecharam o escritório.

Os dois cavaleiros retornaram juntos para o Santuário, mas pouco falaram. Se Camus sempre fora reservado, agora estava até mesmo retraído. Saga resolveu não pressioná-lo; o que passara havia passado e não havia porquê desenterrar o assunto se não existia um interesse de ambas as partes.

E por algum motivo, enquanto caminhavam calados pela noite serena, Saga lembrou-se da primeira vez que vira o aquariano, quando este não tinha nem dez anos. Um garotinho com feições infantis e comportamento adulto, além de um cosmo admirável. E lembrou-se de que enquanto os dourados reuniam-se para o primeiro treino juntos no Coliseu, ele observara cada um dos defensores das Doze Casas e entre eles, lá estava um Milo tão jovem quanto o francês e que o esperara com ansiedade.

Feitos um para o outro, desde aquela época. Sorte a de vocês não serem irmãos, pensou Saga.

Ele desejava, depois de tanto tempo, que ainda houvesse alguma chance para ele e Kanon? Estava cedendo aos apelos do gêmeo? Não, que bobagem. Pensamento tolo o seu. Pois os dois _eram_ irmãos. Era essa a vontade dos deuses e era assim que devia ser.

Ao alcançar o Terceiro Templo, despediu-se de Camus com um aceno.

- Até amanhã. - disse de forma simpática, antes de adentrar a Casa.

- Até. - replicou o aquariano e continuou o trajeto, como se ansiasse mais do que qualquer outra coisa chegar em casa.

É, sorte a de vocês.

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Ao pisar dentro do templo, um cheiro de queimado invadiu-lhe as narinas e logo sua atenção foi chamada para a origem deste. Da cozinha vinha uma fumaça e do meio da fumaça surgiu Kanon, vestindo um avental um pouco delicado demais, com uma colher de pau na mão e tossindo.

- Ah, você chegou! Boa noite, maninho.

Saga teria praguejado por ser chamado daquele jeito se não estivesse perplexo com a situação. O que seu irmão estava aprontando? Botando fogo na casa em sua ausência?

- Que diabos aconteceu aqui, Kanon!?

Como uma criança levando bronca da mãe, ele sorriu e respondeu com ar de inocente:

- Um pequeno acidente. Eu estava tentando preparar o jantar para você, mas... receio não ter sido bem sucedido. Por que nunca disseram que cozinhar era mais difícil que batalhar com outro Cavaleiro de Ouro?

Saga não podia acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. O que o esperaria quando voltasse para casa nos próximos dias? Sequer desejava imaginar.

Sem tecer qualquer comentário, dirigiu-se ao quarto e fechou a porta.

- Ei, espere, manin--... Saga! Você não ficou bravo com isso também, não é? Ora, vamos lá... eu me esforcei!

Mas não obteve qualquer resposta e dando de ombros, voltou para a cozinha, tentando consertar o estrago que havia feito. O cômodo parecia um campo de batalha e Kanon desconfiava de que o irmão ficaria ainda mais furioso quando visse a bagunça.

Tentava – sem sucesso – ocultar os "piores danos" quando ouviu barulho na sala. Rapidamente dirigiu-se até lá, encontrando um Saga perfeitamente vestido com jeans e regata e os cabelos soltos dando um toque rebelde – e irresistível – ao visual. Era quase impossível não contemplar o gêmeo com cobiça.

- O que foi? – perguntou Saga, antipático.

- Você vai sair? – rebateu, inquisidor.

- Claro. Estou faminto e parece que a cozinha está interditada, estou errado?

Kanon não respondeu e sentou-se no sofá, recostando-se nele como se estivesse exausto. Ainda usava o avental que estava manchado com todo tipo de resíduo, mas a colher de pau não o acompanhava mais.

O irmão seguiu até próximo da saída do templo, mas por fim hesitou e voltou-se para ele.

- Quer vir comigo? Duvido que seja capaz de comer sua própria comida, se é que podemos chamá-la assim.

Abrindo um amplo sorriso, Kanon levantou-se do sofá de um salto e correu até o quarto, dizendo antes de adentrá-lo:

- Estarei pronto em dois minutos!

Saga balançou a cabeça e riu. Treze anos não haviam sido suficientes para que seu gêmeo amadurecesse em alguns sentidos.

oOo

Os dois minutos de Kanon na verdade haviam levado cerca de meia hora. Quase impacientemente Saga aguardara, após os cinco primeiros minutos sentando-se no sofá para esperar de forma mais confortável. Quando a espera chegara aos vinte minutos, sua fome já se manifestava de maneira incômoda e ele estava a ponto de se irritar com o irmão. E enfim, Kanon surgira, impecavelmente vestido com uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camiseta escura que contrastava com seus cabelos soltos e brilhosos e que ressaltava os músculos bem definidos. Possuía um ar tão selvagem e descontraído que por um momento Saga se esquecera que estivera prestes a reclamar pelo atraso e apenas o observara, estranhamente quase sem fôlego.

- Estou aprovado, maninho?

À pergunta seguira-se um sorriso e foi o sorriso que fez Saga voltar à realidade. Levantara-se.

- Há algo para ser aprovado aqui? – replicara com um meio sorriso. – Vamos, não quer que eu morra de fome, quer?

- Nunca eu desejaria algo assim, maninho!

E então haviam deixado o templo alegremente, sentindo uma atmosfera que não haviam apreciado até então.

Já distantes do Santuário, pareciam ter sido transportados para outro mundo. Por alguma razão, Kanon estava evitando suas insinuações constrangedoras e ambos conversavam como dois homens de sua idade fariam, provavelmente, como dois bons irmãos fariam. Poderia ser simplesmente um sonho, do qual Saga acordaria para encontrar o gêmeo fitando-o com ar malicioso e palavras proibidas não ditas sendo deixadas no ar. Não importava, contudo. Fosse sonho ou realidade, aquele momento se mostrava mágico, a noite amena parecia perfeita e as preocupações estavam distantes, guardadas em algum lugar.

Sendo guiados por um acordo silencioso, agora alcançavam a região do cais. As águas se agitavam não muito distante e eles teriam se lembrado do Cabo Sunion, de todas aquelas lembranças dolorosas, se houvessem se permitido. Porém, não o fizeram. No meio do caminho, Saga parou e voltou-se para o irmão, interrompendo a conversa animada que travavam.

- Que tal frutos do mar? Os restaurantes do cais são os melhores, há um bom tempo não desfruto desse prazer. – sorriu. – Alguma objeção, _maninho_?

Usara o termo propositalmente, com ar divertido.

- Absolutamente, Saga de Gêmeos. A menos, é claro, que eles não sirvam um belo vinho do porto.

- Vinho do porto? Oras, mas isso soa tão francês! Até onde sei, quem passa parte do dia próximo a Camus de Aquário sou eu! – riu. – Ficarei um tanto satisfeito com uma bela dose de ouzo¹!

- E quem disse que recusarei o ouzo? Ah, maninho, acho que beberemos até confundir água com vinho branco! Vamos, essa discussão está me deixando um tanto ansioso.

Saga balançou a cabeça, fingindo desaprovar.

- Já vi que terei de me manter sóbreo para carregá-lo de volta ao templo!

- Dever de irmão, certo? – respondeu com aquele olhar travesso, enquanto continuavam seguindo rumo a um dos melhores restaurantes do cais.

Era uma noite mágica e que duraria para sempre.

oOo

Depois de saborearem uma diversidade de mezédes², sempre acompanhados por doses generosas de vinho, ouzo e cerveja, eles enfim pediram o jantar. Já estavam consideravelmente "altos", rindo das coisas mais banais possíveis. Apesar da embriaguez, o clima entre ambos continuava confortável e descontraído. Foram servidos por uma simpática garçonete alta, de longos cabelos loiros impecavelmente presos. Ela parecera fascinada com a semelhança que os fazia quase idênticos.

- Quem você acha que ela achou mais bonito, Saga? – perguntou Kanon debilmente, erguendo a taça. – À nosso primeiro passeio juntos! – brindou.

- Certamente eu, Kanon. Possuo um ar maduro irresistível.

Ambos riram e permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto saboreavam a comida.

- Sabe, Saga. – começou Kanon, em tom surpreendentemente sério. – Quando acordei, depois de Athena nos reviver... eu pensei que estivesse no Inferno. Sofrer a penitência dos deuses não me assustou, mas... eu achei tão injusto que tivesse de terminar assim, sem poder me retratar com você.

Saga estava perplexo. Não esperava que aquela conversa fosse se dar daquela maneira, tampouco naquele momento. Encontrou o olhar do gêmeo fixo no seu e a muito custo não desviou.

- Eu me senti da mesma forma, Kanon. Ainda que tenhamos nos encontrado durante a guerra, muita coisa que deveria ter sido dita não foi. – ele fez uma pausa, comendo mais uma porção da comida. – Não havia tempo, não era o momento e não houve oportunidade. Minha vida falsa se foi e eu temi não poder me justificar com você, irmão. Temi que você nunca soubesse que eu não era um inimigo de fato.

- Eu sabia que você não era, Saga. Sempre soube. Eu o odiei, por muito tempo, ou pelo menos acreditei que te odiava. Mas eu simplesmente não queria ser fraco e reconhecer que o amava como não deveria e como não podia evitar. Considerei isso fraqueza. E nutrir ódio me deu forças, mas minhas forças não me levaram a nada se não cometer tolices.

Ele parou, baixou o olhar para o prato, serviu-se de uma pequena porção e esperou até terminar de ingeri-la. Saga bebericava o vinho devagar.

- Eu não posso dizer que sinto muito por ter te amado de forma proibida. Não podia controlar e sei que o mesmo aconteceu com você. O destino quis que assim fosse, do contrário não teria nos separado e nos aproximado daquela maneira, sem que soubéssemos quem éramos e o que éramos. Mas eu sinto muito por ter arquitetado planos malignos, por ter deixado que a ambição envenenasse minha alma. Eu peço perdão pelo mal que lhe causei.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se abateu entre eles. Continuaram a refeição, cada um com seu próprio pensamento, durante um tempo.

- Ambos erramos. Eu também peço perdão pelo mal que lhe causei, por não ter evitado que você sofresse as conseqüências de tudo sozinho.

Eles se encararam e assentiram quase sincronizadamente. E então permaneceram calados até terminarem o jantar.

No íntimo, ambos sentiam-se aliviados. Um peso de anos havia se acumulado e somente aquelas poucas palavras seriam capazes de aliviá-lo. Agora eles sabiam que poderiam construir uma relação novamente e desta vez seria mais fácil, pois não haveria uma barreira separando-os.

Entretanto, um muro ainda se erguia entre os dois. E este muro poderia ser intransponível, se assim o fizessem.

- Kanon... você não falava a sério em todas essas vezes em que insistiu que...

- Sim, eu falava a sério. – interrompeu ele, já sabendo a pergunta. – Eu _quero_, Saga. Preciso saber. Convivi tempo demais com a dúvida.

- Mas você _sabe _o quão errado é isso! Olhe para mim, eu sou seu _irmão gêmeo_! Hoje, penso que... o fato de sermos ambos homens não me impediria. Talvez Milo e Camus, e os outros estejam certos. Não vejo porque estejam errados. Mas nós somos irmãos e é assim que devemos nos amar. Devemos ser uma família.

- Numa família não deve haver mentiras, maninho. E eu não poderei ser sincero se disser que não quero arriscar. Só curiosidade, nada mais. Já sabemos como é o Inferno. Iremos para lá de qualquer forma, algum dia. Isso não me importa. _Você _me importa. A dúvida me importa. Vamos tentar, sim? Um beijo quem sabe e nada mais. Pode ser o bastante.

Saga sacudiu a cabeça, reprovando e suspirou.

- Não Kanon. Isso eu não posso.

O clima perfeito ameaçava se partir. Eles sentiram isso.

- Não vamos falar nisso agora, certo? Você terá tempo para pensar! Eu não vou desistir. – sorriu, provocante. – Que venha mais ouzo!

E beberam e riram até que a madrugada já ia alta.

O passado estava resolvido. O futuro daria as demais respostas.

oOo

- Pelos deuses, Kan, você vai cair! Está bêbado como Baco!

- Eu não estou bêbado. – disse rindo, com a voz tão enrolada quanto à do irmão. – Agora ande, abra logo essa porta.

- Não há porta! Entre, seu imbecil.

Adentraram o templo aos tropeços e era admirável que houvessem chegado até ali. Com esforço, conseguiram apenas mais uns passos e quase caíram. Saga acabou apoiado em um pilar e Kanon desabou em cima dele.

- Saia de cima de mim, você fede a álcool! – resmungou e riu.

- É você quem fede tanto a álcool que está até sentindo seu próprio bafo!

Continuavam colados, as pernas vacilantes e os corpos apoiados apenas pelo pilar. Os rostos estavam perigosamente próximos.

- Isso será o bastante, maninho. – sussurrou Kanon, seu hálito roçando os lábios do gêmeo como uma brisa cálida.

O templo estava escuro e ele pareceu conseguir enxergar apenas um pouco do rosto, o brilho do olhar e do sorriso. A cabeça girava e ele sentia-se como se sob o efeito de uma hipnose.

A brisa transformou-se num toque suave e o toque suave numa carícia urgente.

Não recusou o beijo.

oOo

Ouzo - aguardente de uva com essência de anis.

Mezédes - são porções de antepastos diversos servidos para acompanhar uma bebida antes das refeições.

_Nota: Peço perdões pela demora na atualização! Problemas, falta de inspiração e tempo me bloquearam, mas acho que agora conseguirei concluir a fic! Obrigada pelas reviews – enviem mais se possível – e até o próx. capítulo! xD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Ele levantou-se de um sobressalto, como quando se acorda de um pesadelo. Percebeu-se despido e apenas coberto pelos lençóis. Olhou ao redor, mas estava sozinho na cama. Parecia tão claro lá fora e ele não sabia dizer que horas seriam. Ouviu um barulho e olhou para o chão.

Lá estava Kanon, espreguiçando-se e abrindo os olhos devagar. Diferente dele próprio, parecia vestido, ainda que também estivesse coberto pelo lençol. O que acontecera? Sua cabeça latejava como se a tivesse batido repetidas vezes contra a parede. Tentou evocar as lembranças daquela madrugada, mas era como se isso só fizesse a dor aumentar. Seria seguro acreditar que nada acontecera, apenas porque Kanon estava inocentemente deitado longe de sua cama?

Enrolado no lençol e sem dizer palavra ao irmão, Saga saiu da cama e se trancou no banheiro, recostando-se à porta que fechara atrás de si. De olhos fechados, tentou reorganizar os fatos devagar.

Kanon apoiado sobre ele, ambos sustentados pelo pilar. A proximidade, o cheiro entorpecente de álcool. A respiração tão próxima, roçando em seus lábios como a carícia suave da brisa. Os lábios nos seus.

O beijo irrecusável, a língua voraz, o desejo incontrolável.

Que diabos acontecera? Como ele ficara sem chão daquela maneira?

Largou o lençol no chão e enfiou-se debaixo da ducha, deixando que a água gelada acalmasse os primeiros sintomas de sentimentos proibidos.

oOo

Olhando-se no reflexo que o elmo da armadura espelhava, Kanon contemplava seu sorriso e o condenava.

A sensação era incrível, mas não se dera da maneira que ele planejara. Até mesmo desejara parar, quando já era tarde demais, quando seu corpo estava com o controle e a razão, turvada pela bebida e pela ânsia de ter o gêmeo.

Largou o elmo onde estava e jogou-se na cama, fitando o teto sem realmente vê-lo, voltando a mente para as lembranças extasiantes. Como negar que o desejo aumentara? Agora sóbreo, percebia que repetiria cada segundo sem hesitar, sabia mais do que nunca que nada mudara de fato ou que se mudara, o que nascera parecia ainda mais indomável.

Sua mente girava com as memórias tão novas e reais.

O cheiro, o gosto, o calor, a voz, o toque. Tão irresistíveis que faziam daquele pecado algo inegável.

oOo

Saga sabia que se depararia com aquela expressão no rosto do aquariano antes mesmo de pisar no escritório. O relógio só confirmava que estava extremamente atrasado, mas não devia satisfações ao amigo, tampouco desejava dar alguma. Sentou-se em sua mesa após um aceno formal com a cabeça para o Cavaleiro de Aquário e após uns segundos em silêncio perguntou o que havia a ser feito.

Enquanto lidava com as maçantes papeladas, sua cabeça latejava. A maldita ressaca o tomara como nunca antes e sendo ele diferente das pessoas comuns, com seu físico de Cavaleiro de Ouro, não deveria sentir tais efeitos quando não bebera o bastante para tê-los. Entretanto, quase sentia a saleta rodopiar ao seu redor. Tentou focar-se nos papéis, respirando fundo e sabendo que encontrava-se naquele estado pois sua mente se tornava a cada minuto mais clara.

Sabia exatamente o que acontecera naquela noite.

O que sua mãe diria? O que pensaria? Como se sentiria? Ela, segundo sua própria crença, o observava de algum lugar. Como pudera causar-lhe tamanha vergonha? Sentia pontadas insuportáveis nas têmporas ao pensar que não renunciara ao irmão, que o quisera e desfrutara daquelas sensações insanas. Quase podia sentir a boca devorando-lhe o pescoço e as mãos fortes contornando sua cintura, apalpando-lhe as nádegas com pressa, desnudando-lhe como se disputasse com o tecido que ele vestia. E sentia-se estremecer ao lembrar das próprias mãos explorando o corpo igual ao seu, igual em tantas maneiras. Os músculos tentadores eram rijos sob seu toque enquanto a boca _dele _era macia, úmida e inebriante. Quase podia sentir o corpo do irmão contra o seu e aquele clima enlouquecedor que pairava entre ambos, tornando o não uma palavra impossível.

Camus pigarreou e o trouxe à realidade. Sentiu que o rosto estava quente e voltou a atenção para a pilha de documentos, tentando com todas as forças enxergá-la.

- Saga, não é da minha conta, mas tem certeza de que está bem?

- Eu... estou. Não se preocupe, é só uma ressaca.

- Ah.... oui. – murmurou distraído, como se a resposta do amigo significasse que ele devia voltar ao seu trabalho.

Seguiram com suas tarefas em silêncio, numa ausência de sons e palavras quase fúnebre. Na mente de Saga era como se uma centena de sons reverberasse simultaneamente.

oOo

Sentindo-se ocioso, Kanon decidira treinar. Suas energias estavam incontroláveis e em função disso ele percebera o quanto sua vida no Santuário estava tediosa. Precisava aliviar as tensões de alguma maneira e a melhor que conhecia era treinando. Poderia desenhar depois.

O coliseu agora era um lugar estranhamente vazio. Enquanto se exercitava, lembrou-se dos árduos treinos com os Cavaleiros de Prata. Tudo teria sido diferente se o destino houvesse sido diferente. Por que ele e Saga tinham de ser irmãos? Por que isso tinha de ser algo errado?

Sentou-se na arquibancada e recostou-se, pensando que o prazer que sentira não podia ser errado. Cada milímetro do corpo do gêmeo era perfeito, tão perfeito quanto o seu próprio. A boca dele, cheia daquele gosto alcoólico era viciante. Como renunciar àquilo? Mas Saga o faria. Ele sabia que os dogmas do irmão eram mais fortes que tudo. Não haviam trocado palavra naquela manhã e ele temia que tampouco se falassem a noite.

Tentou afastar tais pensamentos da mente e fechou os olhos, vendo apenas o corpo forte e desnudo contra o seu e rememorando o prazer daquele contato. Sentir a pele em seus lábios, o membro forte e rijo em suas mãos e ouvir os sons fracos que saiam deliciosamente dos lábios molhados do irmão. Que doce pecado!

Mesmo sua fértil imaginação não poderia jamais criar algo tão perfeito como fora. Sentia os hormônios agitados pelas lembranças.

- Aqui não é lugar para ficar ligado, Kanon.

Quase dando um salto, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o dono daquele sorriso malicioso, que o fitava com os olhos cintilando de divertimento.

- Ordens de Athena, Milo de Escorpião?

- Quem sabe... – o escorpiano riu e sentou-se ao lado de Kanon. – E então, meu caro amigo traidor? Que te faz ficar neste estado aqui sozinho?

- Estava tendo sonhos eróticos com o Cavaleiro de Aquário, só para matar o tempo. – sorriu, provocante.

- Ora, seu! – retrucou Milo, sem agressividade real.

Ficaram calados um instante, olhando para o longe. Os dois pouco se conheciam e não fazia tanto tempo desde que Milo realmente acreditara que aquele ao seu lado era um traidor. Após a batalha, aprendera a respeitar o gêmeo de Saga e até simpatizava com ele. Mas Kanon certamente sabia mais a respeito de Milo pelo que o irmão lhe contara do que o escorpiano a seu respeito.

- Alguma vez você teve problemas com... o Aquário por ele achar que isso era errado?

Milo sorriu imediatamente à menção de Camus.

- Eu sempre tenho problemas com o Camus. – riu. – E sim, já agüentei muito o papo furado de "isso não está certo, Escorpião". Mas no fim das contas ele não resiste ao meu veneno.

- Mesmo, peçonhento? – Kanon riu e olhou-o com desdém, provocando.

- Ninguém resiste, meu caro Kanon.

- Oras, não me faça testar isso.

Ambos desataram a rir.

- Que tal um pouco de treino? Preciso continuar sarado e gostoso para não perder o francês.

- Como quiser, peçonhento.

Enquanto o árduo treino dos dois cavaleiros durou, não houve espaço para pensamentos sobre o que quer que houvesse acontecido, recentemente ou no passado. Concentraram-se estritamente na luta, como se se preparassem para uma batalha. Milo sentia que Kanon precisava fugir de algo dentro de sua mente. E talvez ele também precisasse fugir da vontade que tinha de interromper o trabalho de seu adorado aquariano – o que certamente não seria bem vindo pelo rígido Camus.

Quando finalmente caíram exaustos, o pôr-do-sol já era visível no horizonte.

oOo

A catedral parecia vazia, a despeito de uma senhora que rezava diante da imagem de uma santa e de uma pessoa ou outra, sentadas nos bancos que se estendiam ao longo da nave. Ele manteve-se afastado, sentando-se num banco mais ao fundo. Lançou um breve olhar ao confessionário, sabendo que não conseguiria admitir tamanho pecado a outro ser humano. Não a um humano santificado. Não a alguém cujas crenças eram as mesmas nas quais havia sido criado. Sentia-se imaculado e tinha a sensação de não pertencer ao silencioso e sagrado ambiente.

Como pudera deixar tudo aquilo acontecer? Ao longo do dia a confusão em sua mente tomara uma enorme proporção. Se não houvesse se deixado levar, não sentiria aquelas sensações que o assustavam. A dúvida que seu irmão alimentara era uma certeza que ele não queria ter.

E que tinha agora. Que o apavorava.

Não podia imaginar como seria retornar ao templo e encarar o gêmeo. Tinha a certeza de que Kanon seria perfeitamente capaz de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido – ou pior, como se estivessem prontos para um outro tipo de relacionamento. E ele já não confiava na própria capacidade de dissimular. Já não confiava na capacidade de agir corretamente.

"Perdão, mamãe. Eu pequei."

Que sentido havia em ter uma nova vida?

Sentado dentro da igreja que tomava lugar onde um dia um templo dedicado à Athena existira, Saga buscava entender a ironia do presente que a deusa concedera a eles todos. Podia ser um presente aos outros, que realmente podiam viver suas vidas em paz agora. Mas onde estava sua paz?

Levou as mãos à cabeça, enroscando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo e puxando um tufo até sentir o couro cabeludo latejar.

_- Mamãe, não posso ir treinar, tenho que cuidar de ti._

_- Saga, se você for ao Santuário, ficará forte e assim, terá mais chances de cuidar de mim._

E não muito tempo depois, ele tivera aquela péssima sensação, a certeza deprimente de que a vida de sua mãe se extinguira. Não fora capaz de cuidar dela.

E agora, não era capaz de honrar sua memória.

Maculado pelo toque irresistível de Kanon. De seu próprio irmão.

"Qual o sentido de viver essa nova vida, Athena?"

O conflito de sentimentos o deixava com um nó na garganta. Sentia-se sem rumo.

Saiu da igreja de Panaghia Kapnikarea decidido a dar um fim àquilo tudo.

O Cabo Sunion ficava a duas horas dali. O fim seria breve.

oOo

**N/A:** 9 meses depois e mais um capitulo nasceu. xD Espero que não tenham desistido da fic, estamos nos aproximando do desfecho. Não posso prometer uma atualização rápida, mas prometo me esforçar. Obrigada por lerem e pelas reviews! Beijos, Feliz Natal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Como um dejà-vu diferente de qualquer outro que pudesse sentir, ele observou as águas se agitarem lá embaixo, batendo com violência contra as rochas. Não era algo parecido com um dejà-vu apenas. Era uma cena de fato já vista, um sentimento já vivido e vívido. Mais do que qualquer coisa, era uma lembrança tão clara quanto um filme rodando diante de seus olhos.

_- Eu contei para o mestre sobre seus planos, Kanon._

_Kanon arregalara os olhos._

_- Por que fez isso, seu traidor? Era tudo para o nosso bem, para ficarmos juntos! Como pôde contar! - esbravejara._

Se soubesse o que tudo aquilo desencadearia, teria feito de novo? Descendo pelo rochedo, quase tão vacilante quanto naquela longínqua ocasião, ele indagava a si mesmo. Sim, faria de novo. Mas não havia outra saída, disso ele deveria ter desconfiado. Fora egoísta ao achar que sanaria o problema se livrando de Kanon, como se ele próprio fosse somente uma vítima.

_ - Se não fossemos irmãos, você não iria até o fim, não é mesmo? Está se culpando por estes sentimentos e vai punir a mim!_

A frase parecia ecoar não apenas em sua memória, mas em seus ouvidos, ricochetando no ar gélido da noite que se aproximava. A dúvida, a culpa e a vergonha haviam se esculpido tão profundamente em sua alma que não poderia haver outra saída.

Sua descida lenta pelo rochedo prosseguia.

Era a única saída.

oOo

Tão logo Kanon alcançou a entrada da Casa de Gêmeos, sentiu aquela pontada atravessando-lhe o peito, feito uma agulha. Seria uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Milo? Não, a dor fora séria demais para ser piada. Ademais, nem por brincadeira Milo teria uma atitude covarde. Kanon soube então imediatamente. E temeu, como nunca antes. Como pudera subestimar o bom senso de Saga? Era óbvio que ele não saberia lidar com o que acontecera. Era previsível que ele lidaria extremamente mal com os fatos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o geminiano deu meia volta e desceu as escadarias em disparada. Sabia onde ele estava.

Seu cosmo lhe dizia.

oOo

Saga sentira dois filetes mornos escorrerem por sua face ao tocar as grades da antiga prisão do rochedo. Nunca se sentira tão fraco e nunca desejara tanto a fraqueza. Ia abrir mão de seu cosmo para que a morte não fosse ainda mais lenta. Ia, no entanto, morrer lentamente, pois só desta forma seria absolvido pelo menos parcialmente de seu inescrupuloso pecado.

Ele sacudiu o corpo inerte com desespero, ainda sentindo o próprio corpo trêmulo e ofegante.

- Pare de estupidez, seu idiota! Não é hora de desmaiar, tampouco de morrer! – Kanon segurou os cabelos molhados do irmão e puxou, buscando qualquer reação. – E o dever para com Athena, han? Foi _ela _quem nos devolveu a vida.

A voz de Kanon trovejava pelo Cabo Sunion. Quando chegara no alto do rochedo, avistara imediatamente o corpo do gêmeo à deriva. O choque fora instantâneo, porém durara menos que um raio, e no momento seguinte ele se apressara para o mar. Em poucos minutos Saga retornara à terra firme, nos braços de seu gêmeo. Estava inconsciente e com leves escoriações.

Um pouco mais controlado, Kanon agora tentava pensar em uma forma de despertar o outro cavaleiro. Ergueu a cabeça dele sem perceber e então Saga começou a tossir e a expelir água. O mais novo se deu conta de que deveria ajuda-lo a liberar a água ingerida que o levara ao afogamento. Começou a massagear e comprimir o peito do irmão, e logo vieram os resultados. Saga tossiu mais e expeliu novas quantidades de água. Kanon deu continuidade ao procedimento até sentir que não havia mais o que liberar. Apesar de livre da água, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos permanecia inconsciente. Desta feita, Kanon passou a aquecê-lo com seu cosmo, brandamente, enquanto o mantinha com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

- Sabe, Saga, eu não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito. Se eu tivesse sido esperto e calculado as conseqüências talvez eu não tivesse ido tão longe, mas eu duvido. – ele respirou fundo e deixou a mão sobre o peito do gêmeo, sentindo-lhe a respiração. – Eu sei que... sei que o... sei que o amo, isso não tem porque ser errado. E agora sei como é me sentir... não sei, completo. Quando nossos corpos se fundiram eu senti que o vazio se fora.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ouvindo o barulho do mar agitado lá embaixo e quase ouvindo a respiração do amante no mesmo ritmo. Esperava, pois pressentia que era isso que deveria fazer. Depois de um tempo calado, recomeçou.

- Eu até imagino como para você isso tudo deve ser complicado. A mãe deve ter te dado uma boa educação. Já eu sempre fui meio louco, como nosso pai. Talvez o bafo de pinga do velho tenha me afetado, sei lá. – fez uma pausa. – Eu só não me importo em seguir certas regras. Eu não ligo se um deus considera isso errado, porque a mim parece certo. E nunca me foi problema enfrentar os deuses.

Ele riu e ficou com o olhar perdido no horizonte, até ouvir Saga tossir e sentir o corpo dele se sacudir, devido aos espasmos. Quando a tosse passou, ele voltou a ficar inerte.

- Será possível que não vá acordar nunca? Eu não tenho a vida toda, desse jeito me compensará mais buscar outro amante! – riu alto. – Vamos, Saga. Duvido que a mãe ia desejar que você se matasse. Você foi o filho escolhido, afinal.

Havia um quê de mágoa em sua voz, mas não de raiva.

As circunstancias os haviam obrigado a se separar quando tão pequenos que mal recordavam a existência um do outro. Isso era passado, agora.

Kanon deslizou as costas da mão pela face de seu reflexo.

- O que faço para você despertar, bela adormecida? – sorriu imediatamente. – Ah, claro! Como pude me esquecer da lenda?

Ele ajeitou o corpo do gêmeo em seu colo e, com um sorriso malicioso de antecipação, aproximou os rostos, depositando um breve beijo nos lábios do irmão.

- Você é louco ou o quê?! – com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca, Kanon encarava o irmão, ambos em pé.

- Eu, louco? Você quem não respeitou minha inconsciência! O que pensa que estava fazendo!?

- Te acordando, bela adormecida.

Saga quase partiu para cima do irmão novamente. A reação fora imediata ao beijo: desferira um soco no queixo de Kanon.

- Vamos para casa. – disse enfim.

- Você não ia se matar?

- Vamos para casa, Kanon.

oOo

N/A: Demorou (e como demorou!), mas aqui está! O PENULTIMO capítulo, sim! Será que existe alguma alma que ainda não desistiu dessa fic? REVIEWS, please. E obrigada a quem for persistente e ler! Hehe Beijos, até... logo?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

Ele abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que estava na cama, com um fino lençol sobre o corpo. Deu-se conta de que estava nu sob o lençol. Oras, era típico dele. O corpo parecia intacto, ao menos. Levantou-se e sentiu que estava recomposto. Isso seria útil a seus planos. Enrolou o lençol na cintura e saiu do quarto.

Kanon permanecera na sala, sentado no sofá. Por horas a fio tentara desenhar, apenas para distrair a mente, para se concentrar no desenho e em mais nada, para não pensar. Mas não conseguiu fazer nada além de rabiscos e pensou, pensou muito. Estava enfim disposto a desistir do irmão, se seu desejo implicava em risco de vida ao outro. Mais do que atração sexual, ele nutria um genuíno sentimento por Saga. Amor, talvez, fosse lá o que essa palavra quisesse dizer. Sabia que os laços que os uniam vinham desde quando nem mesmo podiam se olhar ou tocar. Não queria partir esses laços, fosse como fosse. Era uma decisão difícil, quando seu corpo implorava pelo par idêntico*. Mas ser um cavaleiro de Athena tampouco fora fácil. Jurou que iria ignorar aquela tentação à qual quase sucumbira quando despira o gêmeo das roupas úmidas e o depositara nu e inconsciente na cama. Eles eram amigos, eram irmãos antes de tudo. Aquela era uma nova vida, uma nova chance de viver.

Kanon os queria a ambos vivos.

oOo

A aproximação foi sorrateira, senão sutil. Quando deu por si, tinha o irmão ao seu lado, sentado próximo demais. Foi de um sobressalto que Kanon percebeu a presença de Saga.

- Que cara é essa? Acaso viu um fantasma?

Para Kanon, era quase tão preocupante quanto. Saga estava apenas com o lençol enrolado na cintura e o tronco nu.

- Quase! Afinal você estava querendo virar comida para peixe, não estava?

Kanon não ousava encara-lo, pois a presença já era por demais entorpecente. Gelou quando ouviu a voz do irmão perto o bastante de seu ouvido.

- Isso me deixou faminto. Eu precisaria de um dragão marinho para saciar minha fome.

Kanon levantou-se de um salto e encarou Saga, com ar de indignação.

- Essa brincadeira não teve graça! Acaso bateu a cabeça no rochedo!

Saga ergueu-se tranquilamente do sofá, indiferente ao lençol que caiu a seus pés.

- Ora, não se faça de ingrato, irmão. Não está aqui o que tanto almejava?

Kanon não pôde evitar um olhar ao corpo desnudo diante de si. Sentiu um formigamento no baixo ventre. Tentou formular uma resposta que não veio, pois, quando deu por si, havia sido jogado novamente no sofá e tinha o gêmeo em seu colo, rasgando-lhe a camiseta e deslizando a mão por seu peitoral, com pressa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Saga de Gêmeos? – gemeu.

- Estou preparando meu jantar. – respondeu o mais velho e abriu a calça de Kanon, já buscando contato com a ereção que despontava.

- Agh! – Kanon comprimiu os olhos e arfou. – Depois dirá que nada disso estava certo?

Tentou esbravejar, mas a voz lhe faltava.

- Você fala demais, Kan. – dito isso, Saga deu-lhe um beijo voraz e enquanto as línguas exploravam suas bocas mutuamente, guiou a mão de Kanon para seu membro, que há muito estava rijo.

O mais novo, num rompante de obediência, passou a estoca-lo e a devorar seus lábios e pescoço, com chupadas e mordidas. Os gemidos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos reverberavam pelas paredes do templo. Quando o prazer alcançou uma proporção intolerável, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, os longos cabelos formando uma cortina atrás de si. No momento seguinte Kanon tinha a mão lambuzada e sensualmente aproximou-a da boca, lambendo o indicador, enquanto olhava provocador para o gêmeo, que arfava. Em poucos minutos Saga se recompôs e deixou o colo do amante, ficando em pé.

- Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de quem acabou de chegar aos Elísios? – Saga riu com deleite. – Meu todo-poderoso irmão é uma dama. Francamente.

Kanon, com o orgulho ferido, levantou-se para retrucar. Foi enlaçado pelos braços firmes que o ergueram no colo. Quando deu por si, estava sendo jogado na cama há pouco desarrumada pelo sono do amante. Estava prestes a ter o cavaleiro montando em si, quando, numa velocidade possível apenas a um defensor de Atena, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Saga.

- Você pediu. Não venha se queixar depois, dizer que abusei de você. – dito isso, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do irmão, emendando ao gesto uma lambida que se estendeu pela base do pescoço de Saga.

O geminiano parecia enfim entregue. Relaxou o corpo sobre os lençóis, enquanto sentia a textura aveludada e úmida que percorria sua pele, deixando rastros. Sentiu um arrepio que lhe custou um suspiro longo ao ter a boca hábil do irmão lhe explorando o ventre, com uma dissimulada falta de pressa. De surpresa, teve as pernas afastadas e uma delas flexionada, dando todo o espaço para que Kanon desfrutasse de uma aventura íntima.

- Por Zeus, sonhei com isso tantas vezes naquele maldito rochedo! – grunhiu, antes de afundar-se.

Saga, tolamente achando que sabia o que o esperava, arqueou as costas quando sentiu o toque molhado lubrificando sua entrada. Kanon parecia querer preparar com cuidado os detalhes de seu _gran finale_. Quando sentiu que o caminho estava umedecido o suficiente, dedicou algum tempo à mordiscar e chupar a parte interna das coxas do gêmeo, deixando quantas marcas pudesse, como se fossem uma assinatura. Voltou a deitar-se sobre o cavaleiro, e, encarando-o com malícia, posicionou-se para invadi-lo.

- Sua última chance, maninho. – murmurou.

Saga inclinou-se e, em resposta, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior.

O enlace libidinoso teve início, no ar mesclavam-se gemidos, respirações apressadas, calor. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentia o irmão se fundindo a ele, e desejava, no fundo de sua mente turva pelo desejo, que os corpos pudessem ficar ainda mais juntos, que as almas se entrelaçassem. Kanon apoiava os braços um de cada lado da cabeça do parceiro, apoiando-se, dosando a força com que penetrava a carne semelhante. Sentia como se seu membro estivesse a ponto de explodir, tamanho delírio lhe causava o aperto naquela cavidade quente que adentrava.

O ritmo acelerou-se, a urgência era extrema. Chegaram ao topo e começaram juntos a descida, testas coladas, respiração descompassada e próxima. Beijaram-se, no início ainda com certa violência, mas por fim, com dosada ternura.

Quando Kanon deitou-se ao lado do irmão, parecia mais exausto do que estaria após uma batalha contra espectros de Hades. Ficou traçando desenhos sem forma pelo peito do irmão, com a ponta do indicador, languidamente. Saga acompanhava os movimentos com um olhar preguiçoso e despreocupado.

- Ainda acho que você bateu a cabeça no rochedo e eu não vi.

- Cale a boca. – murmurou o mais velho.

- Vamos poder continuar assim, maninho? Dormir na mesma cama todo dia, queimar as energias antes mesmo de levantar...?

- Pensarei no seu caso.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, as respirações ainda num compasso alterado. O quarto parecia em chamas.

- Kanon?

- Eu?

- Já está esgotado? Acha que acabou por enquanto? – riu, divertido.

- Oras, o que pensa que está diz—

Tão repentino que o fez se agarrar ao lençol, o marina percebeu as carícias ousadas que recebia no membro, que já voltava a reagir. Pouco tempo levou para que o tivesse na boca do parceiro, que o sugava em frenesi.

- AH! Pelos deuses! – gemeu alto, a ponto de acordar o Santuário.

Quando atingiu seu objetivo, Saga ergueu-se, limpou os cantos da boca com as costas da mão, num movimento despojado, e deitou-se sobre o peito de Kanon.

- Agora sim, tenha uma boa noite... _maninho_.

Kanon fechou os olhos.

_ "Eu devo ter enlouquecido. E não estou falando daquilo.", _pensou.

oOo

Kanon foi o primeiro a adentrar a ampla sala, trazendo seu melhor sorriso no rosto e vestindo sua túnica azul favorita. A encarnação da deusa levantou-se imediatamente da mesa farta e retribuiu o sorriso.

- Bom dia, Kanon! Pensei que não teria sua companhia novamente no café da manhã.

Saga veio logo em seguida e apoiou a mão no ombro do irmão. Cumprimentou Saori com um aceno de cabeça.

- Esse folgado insistiu que viéssemos acompanha-la, senhorita. Espero que não estejamos sendo inconvenientes.

Saori manteve o sorriso, mas pareceu ligeiramente insatisfeita com a presença do outro geminiano.

- De maneira alguma, Saga de Gêmeos. Como veem, temos comida suficiente para o Santuário inteiro.

A afirmação não era exagero, e Saga não evitou o pensamento: "Ela só não engorda por ruindade, ou seja lá o que compete aos deuses, nesse caso."

Sentaram-se próximos na extensa mesa. O mais novo não demorou a "atacar" os quitutes, como se estivesse em jejum há uma era. Saga não conteve um sorriso malicioso. Havia gasto muitas energias do parceiro. Saori pareceu notar o clima diferente entre ambos.

- E então, rapazes. Temos novidades?

- Não, nada de guerras, invasões ao santuário, planos para dominar o mundo... – Kanon respondeu, de boca cheia, e recebeu um olhar de reprovação do gêmeo.

- Claro que não falo disso! – Saori riu e bebericou seu iogurte grego. – Suas novidades, Kanon. Vocês tem uma vida para viverem agora. Estão aproveitando?

Saga quase engasgou com a torta de queijo. Kanon deu uma golada no ouzo e sorriu.

- Tudo está maravilhoso, Saori. Pleno, divino. Digno de deuses, se é que me entende.

"Ufa.", pensou Saga. "Que ele pare por aí."

- A propósito, Saori. Como deusa Athena, você certamente poderia nos dar sua bênção, não? Meu irmão finalmente aceitou casar comigo!

Dessa vez, foi Saori quem quase engasgou. "Zeus, cedo demais pra ficar aliviado!", Saga suspirou ao pensamento.

- Mas... vocês são irmãos gêmeos. E, eu pensava que... – ela corou.

- Bem, Athena. – Saga pigarreou. – Acho que se tivermos a bênção de um deus... então talvez não seja um erro. Ou um pecado. Ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido.

Ele se lembrou da mãe, mas não teve vontade de voltar atrás. Amava o irmão, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Saori bebeu uma taça de ouzo sem parar para respirar. Parecia querer que o vinho lhe desse coragem.

- Eu, como deusa Athena, abençoo a união de vocês. Que a deusa Aphrodite também ilumine seu relacionamento. O que mais importa, afinal, é o amor.

- Se a Aphrodite não iluminar, ainda temos o Afrodite. Melhor do que nada. – Kanon riu.

Sorridente como uma criança ganhando um presente no Natal, ele levantou-se. Deu um abraço caloroso na deusa e dirigiu-se ao gêmeo.

- Que seja para sempre, maninho. Sem nenhum muro entre nós.

_- Kanon... pode me odiar por isso, pode ficar sem falar comigo, faça o que quiser. Eu... estou certo de que..._

_ Saga respirara fundo e olhara fixamente para a parede, com ar corajoso._

_- Estou certo de que... amo você!_

Ele sabia que aquela certeza permanecia a mesma. E agora estava também certo de não querer lutar contra aquela segunda chance.

- Pode contar com isso, Kanon. – respondeu e beijou o irmão, apaixonado.

"Me desculpe, mamãe. Mas isso posso prometer: seremos felizes. E ficaremos juntos, enquanto os deuses permitirem."

**FIM**

* A redundância de "par idêntico" é proposital, para lembrar (como se precisasse) que eles são univitelinos e fazer alusão a relação de casal.

_N/A: Acabooou, acabou! Depois de tanta demora, eu REALMENTE espero que vocês gostem do final. Tá, poderia ter sido melhor, eu sei, eu sei. Mas a fic poderia ter ficado sem final também, né? Hahahah [/apanha]_

_Meu presente de Natal para quem ainda gosta de ler as coisinhas que escrevo. Obrigada a quem acompanhou até aqui. Beijos! C'est fini. _


End file.
